


drown my woes in a lake of fire | утоплю свои печали в море огня

by Summer__child



Series: Where the Devil Don't Go (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Communication Failure, Gen, Hurt Some Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Mental Health Issues, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Thor (Marvel), Rape Aftermath, Sexual Slavery, Trauma, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Сексуальное рабство, Упоминание изнасилования, Упоминание проституции, ангст, психологические травмы, разговоры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Локи снова с Тором и (формально) свободен от Грандмастера. Но это не значит, что все проблемы решены.
Relationships: (past relationship), En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Грандмастер/Локи (в прошлом), Локи и Тор
Series: Where the Devil Don't Go (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762990
Kudos: 10





	drown my woes in a lake of fire | утоплю свои печали в море огня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [drown my woes in a lake of fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060186) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



В первую неделю после того, как Локи оказался на корабле, Тор его почти не видел.

Локи всегда умел исчезать, если ему это было необходимо, но корабль не мог похвастаться огромными размерами, и остальные, кажется, тоже с ним нигде не пересекались. Тор проверил отведенную Локи каюту – располагающуюся так близко к комнате самого Тора, насколько это было вообще возможно, – но, судя по всему, помещение до сих пор оставалось абсолютно нетронутым.

– Ты видишь Локи? – поинтересовался Тор у Хеймдалла без особой надежды после трех дней безрезультатных поисков. И Хеймдалл действительно только отрицательно покачал головой. Тор сказал ему все тоже самое, что говорил любому другому, спросившему про Локи: что Локи был пленником, но им с Вал удалось его освободить.

Никто, кроме него самого и Вал, не знал никаких подробностей. И Тор надеялся, что все так и останется.

– Где он может _прятаться_? – потребовал он ответа, расхаживая взад-вперед перед Вал. Та только пожала плечами.

– Откуда мне знать?

– Ты облазила этот корабль сверху донизу, когда помогала инженерам с ремонтом, – заметил Тор. – Ты же _должна_ знать, есть ли на нем какие-нибудь укромные места…

– Он вполне может все время передвигаться, – предположила Вал. – Или… он умеет пользоваться магией и скрываться от взгляда Хеймдалла. Думаю, что ему не составило бы труда постоянно поддерживать самую настоящую невидимость.

– Но почему? – спросил Тор. Вал недоверчиво на него покосилась.

– Мне кажется, что это самый легкий вопрос. – Тор недоуменно уставился на нее, и она выразительно приподняла брови. – Серьезно? Я с ходу могу назвать шесть возможных причин, по которым он может прятаться даже от тебя, и я едва его знаю. Не говоря уже об остальных. Твой брат не из тех, кто торопится показать окружающим, насколько он сломлен. – Она отхлебнула из зажатой в руке фляжки и вытерла губы тыльной стороной ладони.

Тор изо всех сил постарался не поморщиться.

– Шесть? – переспросил он. Вал покачала головой.

– Норны, – вздохнула она и подняла руку, начиная загибать пальцы. – Стыд. Ему в целом погано, и он не хочет, чтобы ты это видел. Ты вроде как являешься причиной, по которой он на девять месяцев застрял в роли шлюхи Грандмастера, и он в ярости. Он боится, что ты отправишь его обратно, если он нечаянно тебя разозлит. Он боится того, что ты можешь с ним сделать за ту предыдущую попытку предательства. – Она запнулась и на мгновение замолчала. – Ладно, всего пять.

В желудке Тора будто образовался тяжелый булыжник, размером с кулак Халка. Он сглотнул. Ему очень хотелось что-нибудь ей возразить, но все эти аргументы казались абсолютно справедливыми. « _Ты являешься причиной, по которой он на девять месяцев застрял в роли шлюхи Грандмастера_ ».

Тору не хотелось даже думать об этом. Не хотелось испытывать это _чувство вины_ , но…

В тот момент он правда верил, что Локи сумеет освободиться.

– И как я должен помогать ему с решением всех этих проблем, если он со мной даже _не разговаривает_? – воскликнул Тор. Вал пожала плечами.

– Понятия не имею, – заявила она. – Но я последний человек, к которому тебе следует приходить за советом.

– И к кому мне тогда идти? – поинтересовался Тор.

– К Хеймдаллу? – предложила Вал.

– Но тогда мне придется объяснять, что произошло, – парировал Тор. – И я думаю, что Локи никогда меня за это не простит.

– Как будто у него мало других вещей, за которые он может никогда тебя не простить, – хмыкнула Вал. – Мне кажется, что конкретно эта не попадает в списки его приоритетов. Кроме того, его прощение ничем тебе не поможет, если он так никогда и не покажется, – пожала она плечами. – Просто пища для размышлений.

Тор открыл было рот, но тут же захлопнул. Потому что ответить ему было нечего.

– Лично я на твоем месте, – протянула Вал, – оставила бы его в покое. Выйдет, когда сам захочет. А если не захочет, то ты, скорее всего, все равно его не найдешь.

– Это как-то не особенно обнадеживает, – вздохнул Тор.

– Хорошо, потому что я и не собиралась тебя обнадеживать, – отозвалась Вал. – А если ты искал кого-нибудь, кто тебя успокоит, то за этим тебе тоже следовало обратиться к Хеймдаллу. – Она махнула фляжкой в его сторону, вскочила на ноги и отправилась по своим делам.

* * *

Тор понемногу впадал в отчаяние. Ему так до сих пор и не удалось заметить Локи. Даже краем глаза. Даже во время обедов. И у него начинало закрадываться смутное подозрение, что Локи попросту избегает приемов пищи. Отказавшись наконец от стратегии выжидания, Тор отправился к Хеймдаллу, намереваясь спросить у него совета, но вместо этого обнаружил его беседующим с Локи.

– Думаю, есть вероятность, что… – начал Локи, но потом его взгляд сместился в сторону и наткнулся прямо на Тора. Его глаза моментально расширились, и Тор заметил, как он быстро просканировал все возможные пути к отступлению, словно действительно собирался броситься бежать.

– Вот ты где, – выдохнул Тор, постаравшись вложить в собственные интонации столько облегчения, сколько смог туда уместить. – А я тебя везде ищу.

Локи выдавил в ответ натянутую и крайне неубедительную улыбку.

– Что ж, сдается мне, что ты меня нашел.

Усилия, которые приходилось прилагать Тору, чтобы удержать собственную улыбку, причиняли ему почти физическую боль, но это его не остановило.

– Что вы обсуждали?

– Возможные варианты маршрутов, – ответил Хеймдалл. – Локи предложил несколько станций, на которых можно пополнить запасы. – Он, прищурившись, перевел взгляд с одного принца на другого, и Тор изо всех сил постарался не выглядеть подозрительно, и, скорее всего, из-за этих попыток добился прямо противоположного эффекта.

– Это хорошо, – объявил он как можно жизнерадостнее. – Очень полезная информация. Большое спасибо, Локи.

Лицо Локи странным образом перекосилось.

– Пожалуйста, – отозвался он натянуто. – Рад был помочь.

– Вообще-то, Хеймдалл, – проговорил Тор. – Я надеялся поговорить со своим братом наедине…

В глазах Локи промелькнула настоящая паника, и Тор запнулся, на секунду замешкавшись, после чего осторожно закончил:

– Но я думаю, что этот разговор может подождать, если у вас есть еще какие-то важные темы, которые требуют обсуждения.

– Нет, – торопливо выпалил Локи. – Мы закончили. И я как раз собирался откланяться. – Он кивнул им обоим и быстрым шагом отправился прочь. Тор расстроенно уставился ему вслед, гадая, а не упустил ли он только что свой единственный шанс поговорить с Локи на этой неделе.

– И что это сейчас было такое? – поинтересовался Хеймдалл.

Тор смущенно откашлялся.

– Мне кажется, что Локи не желает со мной разговаривать.

– Это я и сам заметил, – сообщил Хеймдалл. – Меня интересует, пора ли мне начинать волноваться, учитывая результаты ваших предыдущих разногласий.

Тор покачал головой.

– Нет, – ответил он поспешно. – Нет, не думаю, что Локи будет доставлять нам проблемы. Я просто… Мне просто необходимо с ним поговорить, а он только усложняет эту задачу.

– Твой брат много чего усложняет, – заметил Хеймдалл, но в его интонациях появилось нечто, напомнившее Тору слегка замаскированную заботливость. – Если хочешь, я могу донести до него твою просьбу во время нашего следующего разговора.

Тор удивленно заморгал.

– Он с тобой разговаривает? – спросил он и тут же поморщился от того, как неоднозначно прозвучал этот вопрос. – Я не имел в виду, что он _не должен_ …

Хеймдалл нахмурился.

– Я находился под впечатлением, что это ты попросил Локи оказать мне посильное содействие. – В животе у Тора что-то тяжело перевернулось, и это что-то слишком сильно походило на помесь ревности со странным и куда менее специфичным страхом. – Видимо, это было не так, – резюмировал Хеймдалл, на что Тор только помотал головой.

– Он так тебе и сказал? – уточнил он. – Что это я попросил…

– Нет, – ответил Хеймдалл, нахмуриваясь еще сильнее. – Только намекнул. – Он окинул Тора изучающим взглядом. – Не соизволишь ли ты объяснить мне, что именно между вами происходит?

– Я не знаю, – честно признался Тор. – Мы почти не разговаривали с его возвращения. Я понятия не имею, зачем он соврал. – Он медленно выдохнул. – Но, если ты его еще увидишь… пожалуйста, передай, что я просил его подойти ко мне?

Тор видел, что Хеймдаллу хотелось бы получить более подробные ответы, но тот все же решил пока воздержаться.

– Передам.

Тор ретировался.

Значит, Локи по собственной воле предлагал свою помощь, – это можно было расценивать как хороший знак, но Тор почему-то испытывал смутное беспокойство. Может быть, потому что Локи пошел прямиком к Хеймдаллу, вместо того чтобы обратиться к нему самому. И этот факт больно ранил. Гораздо сильнее, чем должен был. Конечно, Хеймдалл был их другом, и Тор был рад, что они с Локи не враждовали, но Тор был его _братом_.

И Локи не мог избегать его бесконечно, – решил Тор про себя. Рано или поздно он придет, и они обо всем поговорят. И Тор обязательно придумает, как… разрешить все эти проблемы. Или, по крайней мере, с чего начать.

Нужно только, чтобы Локи дал ему шанс.

* * *

– Я так понимаю, ты хотел со мной поговорить, – произнес Локи с непроницаемым выражением лица. Тор попытался разобрать хотя бы одну эмоцию, но не преуспел и сдался. Вообще-то, он как раз собирался ложиться спать, но не хотел рисковать и позволить Локи снова исчезнуть с концами.

– Хотел, – согласился он и тут же поправился: – хочу. Зайдешь?

Локи на мгновение замешкался. Всего на долю секунды, но Тор заметил и с трудом подавил желание поморщиться. Он старательно сделал вид, что не увидел этой запинки, и отошел, пропуская Локи внутрь.

– Прости, что не могу предложить тебе какую-нибудь закуску или напиток, – сказал Тор, решив начать с улыбки. Локи в ответ дернул плечом.

– Все в порядке.

– Это должна была быть шутка. – Тор попытался украдкой повнимательнее рассмотреть Локи. А не похудел ли он? Не побледнел ли сильнее обычного? Трудно было сказать.

– Ага, – выдохнул Локи после короткой паузы и с неуверенной улыбкой покосился на Тора. – Тот факт, что я этого не заметил, создает не самое лестное впечатление о твоем чувстве юмора, не правда ли?

Тор расхохотался, но тут же осознал, что перестарался: смех получился слишком громким и неестественным. Моментально напрягшийся Локи бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону двери, и Тор поспешно захлопнул рот и откашлялся.

– Я… почти не видел тебя с твоего возвращения, – осторожно начал он.

– Ты был занят, – отозвался Локи уклончиво. Тор нахмурился.

– Я не был занят _постоянно_. И я определенно сумел бы найти время на разговор с тобой.

– Я не хотел предполагать лишнего.

– Предполагать… – Тор почувствовал, как выпучиваются его глаза. – Ты мой _брат_ , Локи. Мое желание с тобой поговорить едва ли можно считать _предположением_.

Локи снова отвел взгляд, хотя, вроде бы, раньше у него не было трудностей с поддержанием зрительного контакта. И неожиданно Тор вспомнил, как Локи тут же опустил глаза в пол при появлении Грандмастера, и ощутил, что стремительно мрачнеет.

– Посмотри на меня, – попросил он, и Локи мгновенно уставился на него, напрягаясь еще сильнее. « _Ошибка_ », – тут же с горечью резюмировал Тор.

– Ты теперь король Асгарда, – произнес Локи. Его взгляд задержался на Торе всего на несколько секунд, а потом сместился немного левее.

– И?

Большой палец правой руки Локи нашел ладонь левой и принялся выводить на ней нервные круги.

– И это… много чего меняет.

– Но это не меняет отношения _между нами_ , – настойчиво заявил Тор. Локи вздрогнул, и на мгновение Тору показалось, что он собирался что-то возразить, но потом остановил себя и кивнул.

– Хорошо, – согласился он. – Я учту.

Локи обладал воистину выдающейся способностью соглашаться так, что у собеседника все равно оставалось ощущение поражения, – подумалось Тору. Он не хотел услышать размытое « _учту_ ». Он хотел, чтобы Локи перестал его _избегать_. Но теперь продолжать этот спор было уже просто невозможно, потому что Локи не оставил ему ни одного основания для протестов.

Тор вздохнул.

– Я просто хотел узнать… как у тебя дела.

– Нормально, – с готовностью отрапортовал Локи. Разумеется. Тор сдержал еще один тяжелый вздох.

Даже высокий воротник не скрывал до конца все еще впивающийся в шею Локи диск подчинения. Тор как-то поинтересовался у Вал, знает ли она какой-нибудь способ удаления диска в отсутствии контроллера, и она сообщила, что видела, как некоторые пытались это проделать, и никому бы не посоветовала повторять.

– Правда? – уточнил Тор как можно мягче.

– Да, – отозвался Локи. – Правда. Конечно, мои апартаменты оставляют желать лучшего, но они вполне терпимы.

Тор поморщился.

– Ты специально притворяешься, что не понимаешь, о чем я спрашиваю.

Черты лица Локи тут же сковало напряжением, но Тор увидел это выражение лишь на секунду, после чего Локи отвернулся, прошествовал к расположенному у зеркала столу и принялся переставлять лежащие на нем предметы.

– Я говорю чистую правду, – сказал он. – Ты спросил, как у меня дела. Я ответил.

« _Мне не верится, что у тебя действительно все нормально_ », – возразил Тор про себя, но решил, что нет никакого смысла озвучивать эту мысль.

– Я рядом, – сообщил он вместо этого, – если ты вдруг захочешь поговорить.

Локи на мгновение замер, но быстро вернул самообладание.

– Поговорить о чем?

Норны, а Локи действительно не собирался облегчать ему задачу. Но, наверное, Тору уже давно пора было перестать этому удивляться.

– О том, что случилось, – осторожно произнес он и, потому что уже буквально слышал невозмутимый вопрос: « _Случилось когда?_ », добавил: – с Грандмастером.

Локи вздрогнул. Едва различимо, но все же заметно.

– Какое это имеет значение? – отозвался он. – То, что случилось, уже случилось. И осталось в прошлом. И я не думаю, что _ты_ на самом деле хочешь… это _обсуждать_.

Тор действительно не хотел. Ему не нравилось даже вспоминать об этом… о том, где Локи был, что ему пришлось пережить и что все это значило. Но Тор не был трусом и мог признать, что его нежелание никак не меняло тот факт, что этот разговор был просто _необходим_.

– Я думаю, что это имеет огромное значение, – сказал он.

Правая рука Локи, который все еще стоял к нему спиной, быстро сжалась в кулак и тут же снова расслабилась.

– Нет, не имеет.

– Только не говори мне, что это тебя совершенно не беспокоит, – проговорил Тор. – Я не _слепой_.

– Ничего, с чем я не смог бы справиться. – Голос Локи был таким же неестественно натянутым, как и его поза. Тор сделал шаг в его направлении, но тут же остановился, когда тело Локи напряглось еще сильнее.

– Ты мог бы позволить мне помочь.

Тору на мгновение показалось, что Локи перестал дышать, но, когда тот развернулся, выражение его лица было спокойным и открытым.

– Если у меня появится проблема, требующая посторонней помощи, – заявил он, – я непременно воспользуюсь твоим предложением.

Диск пялился на Тора, словно третий глаз, являя собой физическое опровержение слов Локи. Тор провел ладонью по все еще слишком коротким волосам, хотя они уже начали понемногу отрастать.

– Я не верю, что ты… справляешься, – признался он.

– Не хочешь верить – не верь, – заявил Локи чуть резче. – Твое дело.

Отчаяние Тора наконец пересилило его самоконтроль.

– Неужели, ты совсем мне не доверяешь? – спросил он, повышая голос. – _Совсем_ не позволишь мне помочь?

Локи буквально застыл каменным изваянием.

– И чем же, по-твоему, ты можешь помочь? – поинтересовался он внезапно похолодевшим тоном. – Что именно, по-твоему, ты можешь сделать?

Тор открыл было рот, но тут же захлопнул.

– Я могу хотя бы тебя выслушать, – в конце концов выдавил он. Локи снова отвернулся.

– Мне нечего сказать.

Стоило ли продолжить настаивать? Или лучше было оставить все как есть? Тор не знал, как поступить.

– Ты злишься на меня? – вырвался у него совершенно эгоистичный вопрос. Но неожиданно ему было просто необходимо получить на него ответ. Локи помолчал несколько секунд и наконец тяжело вздохнул.

– Нет, – произнес он тихо. – Я не злюсь на тебя, Тор.

И, на первый взгляд, именно такой ответ Тор вроде бы и хотел услышать, но почему-то прозвучавшая фраза не вызвала удовлетворения. Словно Локи должен был злиться, и отсутствие этой эмоции казалось чем-то неправильным. Тору вдруг вспомнились сгорбленные плечи Локи и то, с какой легкостью тот прекратил бороться за свою свободу по первому же приказу Грандмастера.

– Это было бы нормально, если бы ты злился, – аккуратно подбирая слова, сказал Тор. Локи так и не поднял голову, но чуть повернул ее, чтобы наблюдать за братом краем глаза.

– Я не злюсь, – повторил он. – Я отдаю себе отчет в последовательности произошедших событий, Тор. Ты вытащил меня из очень плачевной ситуации.

– Из той, в которой ты бы не оказался, если бы не я, – заметил Тор, плохо понимая, почему продолжает настаивать.

– Из той, в которой я бы не оказался, если бы не попытался тебя предать. Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я винил во всем тебя?

– Нет, – отозвался Тор, нахмуриваясь. – Конечно же, нет. – Но, может быть, он и правда этого хотел. Может быть, ярость Локи сумела бы хоть немного ослабить его неподъемное чувство вины. Он выдержал небольшую паузу, вспоминая все то, что сказала ему Вал. – Знаешь, я не собираюсь тебя никуда отсылать, – сообщил он. – Только не теперь, когда ты наконец-то снова со мной.

– Ну, если у тебя когда-нибудь возникнут финансовые проблемы, – проронил Локи, – я, как выяснилось, могу быть весьма ценным на некоторых рынках. – Он произнес это с абсолютным равнодушием, но желудок Тора спазматично сжался и совершил неприятный кульбит.

– Нет, – громко заявил он. – Даже не _думай_ … разумеется, я бы никогда…

Локи пожал плечами и невесело улыбнулся.

– Что мне еще один раз или два, ради блага Асгарда? – поинтересовался он. Тора слегка замутило.

– Локи, – выдохнул он. – Ты не… ты не можешь серьезно…

– Конечно, нет, – согласился Локи. – Я шучу. – Но эта улыбка. Совершенно пустая и без единого намека на веселость. – Удовлетворил ли я твое любопытство? Меня еще ждут дела.

– Я не пытаюсь устроить тебе допрос, – сказал Тор. – Я просто хотел… проверить, как ты.

– И ты проверил, – отрезал Локи, уже направляясь к двери. – Всего хорошего, Тор, – бросил он напоследок и вышел.

Тор тяжело осел на кровать и уставился в стену, снова и снова прокручивая в голове состоявшийся разговор и пытаясь понять, что именно он сделал неправильно. Что нужно было сказать иначе, чтобы достучаться до Локи? Однако, новых идей у него так и не появилось.

Может быть, правильных слов просто не существовало. Может быть, Тор действительно ничем не мог помочь.

* * *

Тор не знал, что еще предпринять. И поэтому пошел к Хеймдаллу.

– Ты наконец-то собираешься рассказать мне, что происходит между тобой и Локи? – поинтересовался тот раньше, чем Тор успел открыть рот, тем самым почти заставляя его покраснеть.

– Вообще-то, я хотел спросить твоего совета, – признался он. Хеймдалл выжидающе уставился на него, и Тор невольно поморщился. – Я уже говорил тебе, что Локи был пленником, – начал он. – Но это была… не вся правда.

– Я догадывался, – невозмутимо сообщил Хеймдалл. Тор встревоженно покосился на него, но тот только пожал плечами. – Я не видел смысла настаивать, потому что посчитал, что твои секреты не представляют угрозы для Асгарда.

– Ты уже знаешь, что я оставил Локи на Сакааре после того, как он попытался меня предать, – проговорил Тор. Хеймдалл кивнул, и Тор резко выдохнул. – И что… после он оказался в плену.

– И какая же часть этого не является правдой?

– Никакая. Пока. – Тор с усилием сглотнул, пытаясь заставить себя вытолкнуть следующие слова. – Я скрыл то… что произошло после. И я не _соврал_ , а только… опустил кое-какие детали. Локи и правда _был_ пленником, но… не только. Грандмастер его… использовал.

Брови Хеймдалла сошлись на переносице.

– Использовал как?

– Для… пополнения финансов. – Тор нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. – Продавал его.

– Для каких целей? – спросил Хеймдалл, хотя, судя по мрачному выражению его лица, он уже и сам догадался. « _Ты правда заставишь меня произносить это вслух?_ » – пронеслась в голове Тора несчастная мысль.

– Секс, – выдавил он, стараясь усмирить внутреннее содрогание. Лицо Хеймдалла заледенело.

– А, – выдохнул он после небольшой паузы, но даже в таком коротком звуке Тор все равно уловил легкие оттенки едва сдерживаемой ярости и испытал мгновенное облегчение. Он боялся, что получит другую реакцию – отвращение или даже презрение. Но ему не следовало сомневаться в Хеймдалле.

– Он не разговаривает со мной, – вырвалось у Тора. – Отказывается признавать, что не справляется, хотя я прекрасно все вижу. Он меня избегает и заявляет, что мне просто кажется. И шарахается от меня – _от меня!_ – стоит мне только протянуть к нему руку. И ведет себя так, будто ожидает… ожидает… я даже _не знаю_. Чего-то ужасного. И я не знаю, что _делать_.

Это было такое облегчение – высказать все и сразу кому-то кроме Вал, которая, строго говоря, не являлась идеальным слушателем.

– И ты хочешь спросить моего совета по поводу наилучшего курса действий, – подвел итог Хеймдалл.

– Я надеялся, что…

– Эта проблема находится несколько за пределами моего опыта.

– Но он не в порядке, – повторил Тор несчастным тоном. – И я не уверен, что он ест. Или спит.

– Прошло всего две недели, – заметил Хеймдалл. – Возможно, прямо сейчас ему просто нужно время?

– Раньше я тоже так думал, – мрачно пробормотал Тор. – Что если я просто… оставлю его в покое, то все пройдет само собой. Единственное, к чему привело мое бездействие, это ядовитая обида, которая все это время отравляла нас все сильнее и сильнее.

На самом деле, Тор не думал, что на этот раз он имеет дело с обидой. Хотя, если честно, он бы предпочел разбираться с ней. Потому что сейчас ему казалось, что Грандмастер начисто разрушил волю Локи.

Хеймдалл вздохнул.

– Я не уверен, что могу тебе что-то посоветовать. Для меня твой брат зачастую такая же загадка, как и для всех остальных. И я не целитель.

Тор уставился на него умоляющим взглядом.

– Может быть, если бы _ты_ поговорил с ним…

Брови Хеймдалла взлетели вверх.

– Я?

– С тобой он хотя бы _разговаривает_! – воскликнул Тор.

– Боюсь, наши беседы быстро прекратятся, стоит мне только попытаться затронуть какие-нибудь более серьезные или личные темы, – признался Хеймдалл. – Твой брат крайне редко откровенничает с кем-либо. И если он отказывается делиться мыслями даже с тобой…

– Может быть, именно со мной, – предположил Тор. – В последние несколько лет наши с ним отношения трудно было назвать близкими.

– Насколько мне известно, единственным человеком, с которым он охотно общался, была Королева, – вздохнул Хеймдалл.

Тор тут же притих. Хеймдалл был прав. Несмотря на то, что когда-то Локи _действительно_ приходил со своими проблемами к Тору… намного чаще он искал утешения у их матери. Тор не раз ловил себя на том, что завидует существующей между ними связи. И сейчас ему больше всего хотелось, чтобы она оказалась рядом. Или чтобы ему хотя бы удалось представить, что бы она сделала на его месте.

Тор зажмурился, опуская голову.

– Спасибо, что выслушал меня, Хеймдалл, – произнес он.

– Прости, что ничем не могу помочь, – отозвался тот и, выдержав паузу, добавил: – я… постараюсь присматривать за ним, по мере возможности.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Тор снова. Пусть это обещание и не казалось грандиозным, но это было уже что-то. Это означало, что кто-то еще кроме него самого будет оберегать его брата от опрометчивых поступков. И, может быть, если Тор позволит себе в это поверить, эта мысль сумеет принести ему хоть какое-то успокоение.

* * *

Поскольку из-за неожиданного появления Локи они не успели обзавестись достаточным количеством припасов на Бералле, им пришлось устроить незапланированную остановку в ближайшем космопорту, несмотря на его несколько сомнительную репутацию. И, к немалому удивлению Тора, при заходе на орбиту Локи стоял на мостике рядом с ним, неотрывно наблюдая за увеличивающейся в иллюминаторах станцией. Тор украдкой покосился на брата.

– Ты мог бы пойти за припасами со мной и Вал, – заметил он.

Глаза Локи моментально расширились, а лицо побелело.

– Тебе необходимо мое присутствие? – спросил он, и Тор вздрогнул, вспомнив недавнее… _предположение_ Локи.

– Не для… не чтобы… – Он оборвал незаконченную фразу. – Я просто подумал, что тебе захочется прогуляться. Я знаю, каким… маленьким может казаться этот корабль. И тесным. – Тор заметил, как все еще бледный Локи с усилием сглотнул. – Ты не обязан идти, – выпалил он поспешно. – Я просто предложил.

Челюсти Локи сжались и расслабились.

– Он может быть там, – наконец проронил он едва слышно. Его рука потянулась к шее, но он тут же резким движением ее отдернул.

Сердце Тора тревожно сжалось. Об этом он не подумал. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что это была не последняя их встреча с Грандмастером. Конечно, за ним все еще числилась обещанная услуга, но про себя Тор в тайне надеялся, что эта маленькая деталь будет просто всеми забыта. (Он не мог позволить себе окунуться в ужасающие размышления о том, что именно Грандмастер может у него попросить.)

Тор помотал головой.

– Маловероятно. Это место не походит… я бы сказал, что это не его стиль.

– Наверное, нет, – согласился Локи после секундного замешательства. – Но могут быть и… другие.

– Другие? – недоуменно переспросил Тор, но Локи только сжал губы, отказываясь вдаваться в подробности. И мгновение спустя до Тора дошло, что именно он имел в виду.

Грандмастер таскал Локи за собой по всей галактике, продав его за это время одни Норны знают какому количеству проходимцев (одна эта мысль вызывала у Тора тошноту).

– Ты был здесь раньше? – осторожно поинтересовался Тор.

– Не помню, – ровным и бесцветным голосом отозвался Локи.

– Не помнишь?

Плечи Локи моментально напряглись.

– Я не всегда располагал полным контролем над собственным восприятием, – проговорил он.

– Оу, – выдохнул Тор с небольшой заминкой и мрачно прикинул, сколько в этом было последствий инициативы Грандмастера, а сколько – собственных решений Локи. Вдохнув поглубже, он произнес: – вселенная очень просторна.

Локи едва заметно дернул головой из стороны в сторону, всего лишь одно крохотное и резкое движение.

– Нет, – пробормотал он. – Нет, я лучше… останусь здесь. Если ты не возражаешь.

На Тора накатила волна непроизвольного разочарования, которое он тут же попытался запихнуть поглубже.

– Ты уверен? – уточнил он.

– Да, – ответил Локи. – Уверен.

Тору хотелось продолжить уговоры, но он заставил себя согласно кивнуть.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Если хочешь, я могу поискать и принести что-нибудь для тебя?

– Нет, – отозвался Локи. – Ничего не нужно.

Тор не понимал, почему отказ Локи так сильно походил на провал, но чувствовал, что это так. И тем не менее попытался выдавить улыбку.

– Тогда, может быть, я устрою тебе сюрприз. – Локи вздрогнул, и улыбка тут же соскользнула с лица Тора. – Что?

– Ничего, – слишком поспешно выпалил Локи. – Будь осторожен, Тор. – И ускользнул прежде, чем растерянно уставившийся ему в спину брат успел его остановить.

Нахмурившись, Тор развернулся к Вал, которая стояла чуть поодаль и нарочито делала вид, что не обращает на них никакого внимания.

– Что я такого сказал?

– Черт его знает, – хмыкнула она. Тор недоверчиво прищурился.

– А если бы я попросил тебя предположить?

Вал пожала плечами.

– Возможно, он говорил что-нибудь подобное. Похоже на его излюбленное развлечение, которое он проворачивал со своими… любимчиками. Сюрпризы. Как способ лишения контроля. Если постоянно выбивать кого-то из равновесия, то бедолага никогда не сможет предугадать, что будет дальше. Или ему это просто нравится, кто знает.

Желудок Тора завязался узлом.

– Но я просто хотел… принести ему что-нибудь. Я подумал, что это может его приободрить.

– Я знаю, – кивнула Вал. – И ты это знаешь. И даже он, наверное, это знает. Но знание не всегда играет решающее значение. Не оно обычно пристает к нам намертво. – Ее голос прозвучал с намеренным безразличием, и Тор покосился в ее сторону, гадая, стоит ли спросить напрямую. Но решил, что нет.

– То есть, ты намекаешь, что я сел в лужу, о существовании которой даже не догадывался? – поинтересовался он. В его груди полыхнула вспышка раздражения: « _Ну почему ему обязательно нужно все усложнять?_ » Но он знал, что это несправедливо, еще до того, как закончил эту мысль. Кроме того, на самом деле его беспокоило кое-что другое. Его беспокоил тот факт, что произнесенные им слова могли напомнить Локи о Грандмастере. Что в сознании Локи между ними двумя существовала ассоциативная связь.

Вал пожала плечами.

– Это всего лишь моя догадка, – заметила она, словно бы оправдываясь, и Тор тут же ощутил разливающееся в животе чувство вины. _Она_ была здесь совершенно не при чем.

– Прости, – вздохнул он. – Я злюсь вовсе не на тебя.

Вал снова пожала плечами, но немного расслабилась.

– Так мы идем туда или нет? – спросила она, видимо, решив таким образом закрыть тему. Тор кивнул, соглашаясь.

– Да, – ответил он. – Пойдем. Я не хочу задерживаться здесь надолго.

* * *

Кажется, паранойя Локи отчасти передалась и ему. По крайней мере, Тор обнаружил, что поминутно оглядывается, почти ожидая увидеть возникшего из ниоткуда Грандмастера, требующего немедленно вернуть ему Локи. Разумеется (ну, _разумеется_ ), ничего подобного так и не случилось. Но хуже всего было то, что стоило взгляду Тора остановиться на каком-нибудь случайном покупателе, как в его голову тут же закрадывалась предательская мысль: « _А что, если вот этот вот…_ »

В результате он чувствовал себя дерганым, раздражительным и больше всего хотел поскорее вернуться обратно на корабль, однако, заметив краем глаза магазинчик с целой полкой книг – подумать только – в кожаных переплетах, остановился, чтобы рассмотреть их поближе. Три из них оказались сборниками историй и выглядели более или менее интересно, и, подчиняясь внезапному порыву, Тор приобрел их все. Вал бросила один быстрый взгляд на зажатый у него подмышкой сверток и вопросительно приподняла брови.

– Что? – вызывающе буркнул Тор. Она примирительно подняла руки, и он все же решил снизойти до пояснения: – Я подумал, что Локи не помешает отвлечься.

Но стоило ему произнести это вслух, как идея тут же начала казаться невыносимо глупой. Неужели он и правда верил, что несколько книжек смогут избавить Локи от его недугов? Что какие-то годами собирающие пыль сказки способны исцелить сломленную душу? Или что из-за одного подарка Локи вдруг в приступе отчаянной благодарности бросится ему на шею?

Сердце Тора тяжелым камнем провалилось куда-то вниз, и Вал скорчила сочувственную гримасу.

– Да, конечно, – пробормотала она. – Очень может быть. Норны свидетели, на этом осточертелом корабле на стенку хочется лезть от скуки.

Тор знал, что она просто старалась его приободрить, но все равно был безумно благодарен за попытку.

Закончив дела, они вернулись на Коммодоре обратно на Стейтсмен, хотя им и предстояло еще немного задержаться на этой станции, дожидаясь доставки нескольких деталей и заправки корабля. Оказавшись на борту, Тор тут же отправился на поиски Локи, и к собственному удивлению, обнаружил его в первом же месте, которое решил проверить, а именно – в его каюте.

Тор вломился в комнату без стука, ожидая, что помещение как обычно пустует, и ошарашенно вытаращился на свернувшегося калачиком на кровати Локи, который лежал, прижавшись спиной к стене, и невидящим взглядом буравил пустое пространство.

– Эм… прости, – выпалил Тор поспешно. – Я не думал, что ты здесь.

Локи поднял голову и безучастно уставился словно бы сквозь Тора, которого тут же пробрала нервная дрожь от этого пустого взгляда. Но уже мгновение спустя Локи встряхнулся и быстро выпрямился, садясь.

– В чем дело? – поинтересовался он.

Тор удивленно моргнул. Он ожидал, что Локи огрызнется или как минимум будет недоволен тем, что Тор без спроса вторгся в его личное пространство, и такая спокойная реакция в первый момент застала его врасплох, а секунду спустя с новой силой всколыхнула его беспокойство. Но Тор изо всех сил постарался отбросить все эти эмоции и отыскать приветливую улыбку.

– Я кое-что тебе принес, – отозвался он. – Я знаю, что тебе быстро становится скучно. А когда становится скучно тебе, жизнь окружающих обычно приобретает крайне интересные обороты. – Он намеренно добавил в голос поддразнивающих ноток, надеясь на ехидный или даже резкий ответ. Или хотя бы на убийственный взгляд. Но не получил абсолютно ничего. Если его неловкая попытка и возымела какой-то эффект, то Локи скорее выглядел настороженным. Еще более нервным. Тор откашлялся и протянул книги. – Я не знаю, насколько они интересные, я их только пролистал, но нужно же с чего-то начинать новую библиотеку Асгарда, правда?

Между бровями Локи на мгновение залегла едва различимая морщинка, но тут же исчезла. Он поднялся и взял книги, поворачивая их корешками к себе.

– Спасибо, – произнес он после короткой паузы. – Очень любезно с твоей стороны.

Тор не знал, чего именно ожидал, но явно чего-то большего: ответ Локи с тем же успехом мог бы быть адресован совершенному незнакомцу. Запнувшись, Тор попытался различить хоть что-нибудь на лице Локи, но не обнаружил ровным счетом ничего и в отчаянии судорожно попытался найти любую более или менее подходящую тему, чтобы продолжить разговор.

– Ты, наверное, тоскуешь по Асгардской библиотеке не меньше, чем по всему остальному, – заметил Тор. Локи, изучающий зажатые в руках книги с таким упорством, словно надеялся, что они откроют ему тайны мироздания, если он будет таращиться на них достаточно долго, бросил на брата быстрый взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц.

– Нет, – проговорил он торопливо. – Конечно же нет.

– Это была шутка, – после секундной запинки пояснил Тор, снова ощущая то самое чувство неправильности происходящего. С ответами Локи что-то было явно _не так_.

Локи слегка качнулся на пятках назад и рассмеялся, натянуто и крайне неубедительно.

– Разумеется, шутка, – пробормотал он больше себе под нос, чем обращаясь к Тору.

Тор нахмурился: тлеющие угольки беспокойства в его груди полыхнули с новой силой.

– Ты в порядке? – вырвалось у него. Взгляд Локи молниеносно метнулся к его лицу и тут же снова скользнул в сторону.

– Да, – сказал он. – Все хорошо, я просто… немного рассеян.

– Почему? – тут же спросил Тор. – Может быть, я смогу помочь тебе разобраться с мыслями?

Локи одарил его еще одной фальшивой и натянутой улыбкой.

– В этом нет необходимости. Ничего серьезного.

– Не только серьезные проблемы стоят того, чтобы попытаться решить их сообща, – попробовал настоять Тор. Локи снова окинул его тем самым быстрым взглядом, словно старался найти в словах брата подтекст, которого там не было.

– У нас здесь хватает причин для рассеянности, разве нет? – проговорил он после короткой паузы. – И я… не очень хорошо спал. Весь этот шум и движение… – Он невесело ухмыльнулся. – Как выяснилось, ни то, ни другое не способствует спокойному отдыху.

« _Ты врешь_ », – захотелось припечатать Тору, подчиняясь нахлынувшему на него раздражению. – « _Я это точно знаю. Зачем ты мне врешь? Почему не хочешь просто поговорить со мной?_ »

Он усилием воли подавил это желание и предпринял еще одну попытку:

– Это все причины?

– А какие еще могут быть? – с идеально выверенной невозмутимостью поинтересовался Локи. Тор просто ответил ему выразительным взглядом, и Локи отвел глаза. – Чего ты от меня добиваешься?

Эта почти откровенная мольба разом выбила у Тора почву из-под ног. В голосе Локи не было привычной оборонительной колючести, а только… жалобность, едва ли не _отчаяние_ , будто единственное, чего он хотел, это чтобы Тор _прекратил_ задавать все эти вопросы.

Тор откашлялся, неожиданно растеряв всю уверенность.

– Я только… – Его взгляд опять уперся в книги, зажатые в руках Локи. – Я только хочу, чтобы ты знал, что всегда можешь обратиться ко мне, если пожелаешь.

– Это я уже слышал, – проронил Локи, но тут же вздрогнул и добавил: – Я ценю твою заботу, Тор. Но ты не обязан… присматривать за мной.

– Я не пытаюсь за тобой _присматривать_ , – запротестовал Тор, и Локи снова дернулся.

– Я не критикую, – выпалил он. – Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь себя ответственным. Но, уверяю тебя, я не собираюсь усложнять тебе жизнь. – Его улыбка выглядела жалко и почти мучительно. – Мои дни шалостей и проказ остались позади.

Это заявление потрясло Тора до глубины души. В его голове тут же взвыла предупредительная сирена, настаивающая, что _это все неправильно, чрезвычайно неправильно_.

– Надеюсь, что нет, – выдавил он, стараясь как можно убедительней изобразить шутливый тон. – Иначе я совсем перестану тебя узнавать.

Локи на мгновение заколебался, но потом явно одернул себя, и его улыбка сделалась чуть более расслабленной.

– Мы не можем этого допустить, – заметил он, и на этот раз его интонации гораздо сильнее походили на манеру речи прежнего Локи. Но интуитивная сирена Тора так и не затихла, а, напротив, заголосила еще надрывнее.

Тор еще раз пристально вгляделся в лицо брата, но так и не смог ничего разобрать. Махнув рукой в сторону книг, он пробормотал:

– Что ж, надеюсь, что они тебе понравятся, – и как последний трус ретировался. И уже оказавшись по другую сторону двери, яростно себя обругал. Ему почему-то казалось, что он должен был найти те самые нужные слова, которые смогут пробиться сквозь возведенные вокруг Локи стены. Что эти слова кружат где-то совсем _рядом_ , скрываясь от взгляда, и он просто не знает, куда нужно смотреть.

* * *

Раздраженный и расстроенный, и всецело поглощенный мыслями о том, что же ему делать с Локи дальше, Тор едва успел остановиться, чтобы не врезаться на полном ходу в Халка, и с трудом изобразил приветливую улыбку, отчасти жалея, что не может в данный момент пообщаться с Брюсом Беннером.

– Привет, Халк, – поздоровался он.

– Давно не видел Тора, – отозвался тот.

– Я был занят, – сообщил Тор. Халк наморщил нос.

– Из-за мелкого бога? – спросил он, и Тор тут же замер. Он не пытался скрыть возвращение Локи – это было бы просто невозможно, – но и не разговаривал об этом с Халком напрямую.

– Отчасти, – ответил он уклончиво. – Хотя… я провожу с ним гораздо меньше времени, чем ты думаешь. И он ни в чем не виноват, – поспешно добавил Тор на всякий случай.

Халк, нахмурившись, поразмыслил еще секунду, а потом фыркнул.

– Халк не видел мелкого бога.

– Наверное, он намеренно держится от тебя подальше, – заметил Тор. – Из уважения. – Скорее из страха, и это была еще одна проблема, которую Тору предстояло разрешить, но с таким их количеством… – А ты хочешь с ним повидаться? – осторожно поинтересовался он. Халк, кажется, всерьез задумался над вопросом.

– Может быть, – наконец решил он, подозрительно улыбаясь. Тор поморщился.

– Локи больше не враг, – напомнил он. – Ты не должен пытаться его напугать. – Он выдержал небольшую паузу, а потом добавил: – и он тоже пострадал и уже не такой прочный, как раньше.

Халк опять нахмурился.

– Тор грустит.

Тор вздохнул.

– Да, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Да, грустит. – И уже громче пояснил: – Локи мой брат. Я не хочу, чтобы ему было плохо.

Если честно, он не думал, что Халк изберет Локи в качестве своей мишени, но все равно надеялся, что донесенная таким образом мысль окажет положительное влияние.

– Кто его обидел? – спросил Халк. Тор снова вздохнул.

– Грандмастер, – признался он, все же отказавшись от соблазна соврать и назвать кого-нибудь другого. – В основном.

– Хм. Грандмастер был хороший _со мной_ , – заявил Халк. Тор ощутил всколыхнувшуюся было ярость, но тут же ее подавил.

– Я рад, что он хорошо с тобой обращался, – проговорил он. – Но он не очень хороший человек. И он определенно не был хорошим с Локи. – Халк сосредоточенно обдумал новую информацию и кивнул.

– Если Халк увидит мелкого бога, – сказал он, – Халк будет хорошим.

Тор очень сомневался, что Халк когда-нибудь наткнется на Локи – в конце концов, Локи отлично доказал, что без труда умеет избегать встреч даже в таком замкнутом пространстве. Но это обещание все равно немного успокаивало.

– Спасибо, – произнес Тор. – Я тебе за это благодарен.

– Теперь Тор счастливее? – поинтересовался Халк с надеждой, и Тор наскреб достаточно энтузиазма на еще одну улыбку.

– Да, – соврал он. – Спасибо. Я стал счастливее.

– Эй, громила! – раздался из-за их спин звонкий голос Вал, и, обернувшись, Тор без труда заметил ее уверенно приближающуюся к ним фигуру. – Вот ты где. А я тебя везде ищу. Привет, Тор.

– Злюка! – радостно воскликнул Халк. Тор тоже попытался улыбнуться, и она тут же на долю секунды сбилась с шага.

– О-оу, – выдохнула она. – Кто умер?

– Никто, – пробормотал Тор. – Я только что разговаривал с Локи.

– Ага, – протянула она после затянувшейся паузы. – Могу предположить, что ваш разговор закончился не очень хорошо.

– Все было нормально, – отозвался Тор, но, когда она многозначительно вскинула брови, отвел взгляд. – Даже не знаю. Ничего не _произошло_. Но он просто… не походит на самого себя.

– Но это ведь не новая проблема, верно? – заметила Вал. – Кроме того, каким он теперь, по-твоему, должен быть? Уж, наверное, не таким же, каким был до того, как попал в руки Гаста. – Тор подозревал, что болезненное потрясение, которое вызвали ее слова, отразились на его лице, потому что Вал поморщилась. – Не смотри на меня так. Разве я не права?

Конечно же, она была права, и Тор это знал, но ему все равно казалось, что… должен был существовать хотя бы один способ вернуть того, прежнего Локи. Нужно было только его найти.

– Может быть, тебе надо просто пока оставить его в покое, – предположила Вал. – Дать ему передышку.

Тор помотал головой.

– Не думаю, что это поможет. Локи всегда отгораживался от всех, когда его… что-то беспокоило. И это никогда не заканчивалось ничем хорошим.

– Раньше, – уточнила Вал. – Опять же, вполне может быть, что теперь все изменилось.

Тор тяжело вздохнул.

– Это все равно не имеет никакого значения, – заключил он. – Локи отлично продемонстрировал, что, если он хочет, то прекрасно способен меня избегать и без моего на то разрешения.

Но он надеялся, что Локи не станет этого делать. А если станет… Тор правда не думал, что готов позволить ему спокойно прятаться ото всех. Уже сейчас ему казалось, что Локи находится вне зоны его досягаемости, и он боялся того, что может случиться, если метафорическое расстояние между ними продолжит увеличиваться.

* * *

Локи больше не пытался просто исчезнуть. Хотя, возможно, так было бы даже проще.

Он регулярно появлялся на совещаниях с Тором, Хеймдаллом и Валькирией и докладывал о самых разнообразных делах, в которых принимал участие, будь то отбор кандидатов для обучения, обладающих хотя бы зачатками знаний в области целительства, или учет ресурсов, или помощь Хеймдаллу в построении маршрута. И вся его деятельность была чрезвычайно полезной, но что-то в этой картине казалось Тору ужасно неправильным.

– Может ли такое быть, что с учетом последних нескольких лет у тебя сформировались слишком заниженные ожидания, и он с легкостью их превосходит? – спросил Хеймдалл, когда Тор поделился с ним своими опасениями.

Тор честно обдумал эту идею.

– Возможно, – не стал отрицать он, – но мне кажется, что дело не в этом. Тут кроется что-то еще.

Но Тор никак не мог понять, _что именно_ его беспокоило. Все его подозрения снова и снова сводились к одному и тому же выводу, который он ранее озвучил Валькирии: _Локи не походил на самого себя_. Он вел себя чересчур тихо и слишком поспешно со всеми соглашался. Пару раз Тор даже специально выдвигал абсолютно сумасбродные идеи, но Локи только молча бросал в его сторону быстрый взгляд, словно проверяя, что не ослышался, тогда как Валькирия или Хеймдалл – обычно Хеймдалл – высказывали возражения.

– А ты что думаешь? – однажды в качестве эксперимента напрямую поинтересовался у него Тор. Локи на мгновение обернулся к Хеймдаллу, а потом снова уставился на Тора с каким-то странным выражением на лице, которое тот не смог распознать, и наконец кривовато улыбнулся.

– Это не тот вариант, который бы выбрал я, – проговорил он, – но, разумеется, возможно, это еще один аргумент в его пользу. Однако, опять же, в большинстве случаев можно смело полагаться на мнение Хеймдалла.

– Спасибо, – сухо поблагодарил его Хеймдалл.

Локи едва заметно вздрогнул, но продолжил настороженно наблюдать за братом. Такая реакция показалась Тору смутно знакомой, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, откуда. Локи точно также отвечал Грандмастеру, когда тот спрашивал, чего он хочет. Самокритично. Принижая собственное мнение в пользу чужого.

Обескураженный Тор поспешно сменил тему. И, наверное, то, что Локи избегал открытой конфронтации, было к лучшему. По крайней мере, это заметно упрощало их общение хотя бы в одном аспекте. Но такое поведение все равно казалось Тору неправильным. Не похожим на _Локи_. И Тор сомневался, что у брата действительно пропало _желание_ спорить. Тот просто сдерживал себя. Подавлял эти порывы. И Тор опасался, что это рано или поздно приведет к взрыву.

По окончанию встречи, Тор придержал Локи, поймав его за руку, прежде чем он успел ускользнуть в неизвестном направлении. Локи тут же замер, и Тор торопливо разжал пальцы.

– Можно я займу минутку твоего времени?

– Конечно, – отозвался Локи, но его открытое выражение лица ярко контрастировало со скованной напряжением позой. – В чем дело?

– Ты же знаешь, что я ценю твое мнение, – проговорил Тор. – И ты можешь без колебаний высказывать все, что считаешь нужным.

– Спасибо, – проронил Локи, и этот ответ показался Тору весьма необычным.

– Я надеюсь, что, если я вдруг соберусь сделать какую-нибудь глупость, ты обязательно сообщишь мне об этом, – настойчиво продолжил он. – Раньше ты никогда не стеснялся.

Локи снова дернулся. Это было то самое едва уловимое движение, почти содрогание.

– Пожалуй, в прошлом я иногда был излишне резок, – сообщил он. Тор нахмурился, и Локи моментально добавил: – но я обязательно… запомню твое пожелание.

Однако, Тора такая реакция не удовлетворила, и он попытался сообразить, как бы донести свою идею другими словами, смутно ощущая, что, кажется, опять вляпался в очередную непредвиденную лужу.

– Тогда, с учетом всего этого, – произнес он, – есть ли у тебя какие-нибудь мысли, которыми ты желаешь со мной поделиться? В конце концов, – он попытался изобразить еще одну улыбку, – из нас двоих _у тебя_ гораздо больше настоящего опыта в правлении.

Локи покачал головой.

– Я бы никогда не смог стать таким же выдающимся правителем, каким ты являешься уже сейчас, – сказал он. Тор ошарашенно уставился на брата. Не то чтобы Локи был… _идеальным_ правителем, но так поспешно отрицать саму возможность… И Локи всегда был таким гордым…

– По крайней мере, когда ты был у власти, Асгард процветал, – заметил Тор. – И наш народ был всем доволен. – Локи покосился на него с той самой смесью крайней сосредоточенности и замешательства, словно Тор неожиданно начал говорить на незнакомом языке. Тор пожал плечами. – Просто наблюдение. Я не напрашивался на комплименты.

– Мне нечего критиковать, – проговорил Локи после короткой заминки. – Но, разумеется, я поставлю тебя в известность, если ситуация изменится.

– Разумеется, – без особой уверенности повторил Тор. Локи опустил голову, обозначая легкий кивок.

– Что-нибудь еще?

– Ты точно больше ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – поинтересовался Тор, чувствуя понемногу подкрадывающееся отчаяние. – Ничего такого, о чем мне следовало бы знать, или чем ты хотел бы поделиться, или… – его голос сошел на нет. – Просто в последнее время ты ведешь себя очень… тихо.

– Нет, – отозвался Локи. – Ничего такого. – Его губы растянулись в улыбке, которая показалась Тору абсолютно бесцветной. – Возможно, я всего лишь научился лучше контролировать свой язык.

« _Слишком хорошо и чрезмерно_ », – подумал Тор, но кивнул со вздохом, опасаясь, что в этом случае настойчивость может только все испортить.

– Возможно, – неохотно пробормотал он. – Что ж, увидимся позже. Всего хорошего, Локи.

– И тебе, Тор, – ответил Локи. – Увидимся. – И ускользнул без единого звука.

* * *

Через десять дней после последней остановки сломался один из стабилизаторов.

– Я думал, что мы _только что_ его поменяли, – раздраженно проворчал Тор.

– Нет, – возразил Хеймдалл. – Мы поменяли другой.

Тор подавил желание пнуть стену и сделал глубокий вдох.

– Найди ближайший порт, где можно приобрести замену, – проговорил он угрюмо, с горечью вспоминая об их стремительно сокращающейся казне. Такими темпами они совсем скоро скатятся до откровенного попрошайничества.

Но делать было нечего. Они взяли курс на Астер и устроили собрание, чтобы обсудить стратегию торга в свете их существенно ограниченных ресурсов, что, следовательно, включало в себя и решение о том, кто именно отправится на переговоры.

Тор покосился на Локи, который сидел, сложив руки на столе, и внимательно слушал, и наконец произнес:

– Может быть, Локи должен пойти.

Валькирия и сам Локи одарили его почти идентично удивленными взглядами. И только Хеймдалл, кажется, задумался над этой идеей. Тор же попытался сохранить невозмутимый вид, притворяясь, что не заметил ни того, ни другого.

– Если мы действительно хотим попытаться провернуть тяжелые переговоры с явно невыгодной стартовой позиции, – продолжил он осторожно, – то ты однозначно подходишь для этого лучше, чем я.

Судя по выражению лица Вал, она намеревалась напомнить, что до сих пор в их нелегком путешествии Тор вполне неплохо справлялся с этой задачей самостоятельно. Тор бросил в ее направлении предупреждающий взгляд, и обернулся обратно к нахмурившемуся Локи.

– Боюсь, я немного не в форме ввиду долгого отсутствия практики, – в конце концов с ощутимой нерешимостью в голосе проговорил тот.

В глазах Хеймдалла промелькнуло понимание, словно он как раз сообразил, чего именно пытался добиться Тор, и испытывал большие сомнения по этому поводу.

– Ничего страшного, – заметила Вал. – Я всегда могу просто-напросто их запугать. Кем бы они ни являлись. У меня это хорошо получается.

– Мне подходит такой вариант, – согласился Тор, пожимая плечами. Локи издал какой-то невнятный, почти протестующий возглас, но тут же с силой сжал губы. Тор повернулся в его сторону. – Что?

– Это не какая-нибудь захолустная станция, – сообщил Локи. – Если вы начнете разбрасываться угрозами, которые – с реалистичной точки зрения – не можете подкрепить делом… – Он не закончил и, притихнув на середине предложения, словно бы спрятался обратно за свою баррикаду. Тор с трудом подавил победную улыбку.

– Тогда что бы _ты сам_ предложил? – поинтересовался он.

Локи открыл было рот, снова закрыл, стиснул на мгновение челюсти и наконец натянуто произнес:

– Я пойду с тобой.

Тор одарил брата лучезарной улыбкой.

– Спасибо, – от всей души поблагодарил он. – Я буду рад твоему присутствию.

– Тогда мы с Валькирией останемся на корабле с нашим народом, – сказал Хеймдалл. – Но держите нас в курсе всего происходящего. На случай, если что-нибудь пойдет не так. – Его тяжелый взгляд остановился на Торе.

– Конечно, – заверил тот. – Обязательно. Но мы с Локи прекрасно можем позаботиться о себе сами.

– Мм, – протянула Вал. Тор предупреждающе на нее покосился.

Локи выглядел так, словно смутно подозревал, что оказался жертвой какой-то манипуляции, но не был до конца уверен, какой именно. Тор положил было руку ему на плечо, но тут же убрал, почувствовав, как брат моментально напрягся.

– Что ж, – проговорил Тор. – Пора готовиться к высадке.

Локи бросил взгляд в его сторону и тоже поднялся.

– Действительно, – согласился он. – Пора. – И после короткой паузы спросил: – У нас на борту есть какая-нибудь база данных? Было бы неплохо узнать побольше о планете, на которую мы собираемся спускаться.

– Что-то такое есть, – отозвалась Вал. – Хотя, понятия не имею, насколько эта информация окажется полезной.

– Пожалуй, это лучше, чем ничего, – пробормотал Локи. – Покажешь?

Вал одарила Тора еще одним взглядом и проронила:

– Идем. – И повела Локи прочь.

Тор обернулся к Хеймдаллу, и тот вопросительно приподнял брови.

– Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

« _Нет_ ».

– Это единственное, что я смог придумать, чтобы убедить его выйти из корабля. И я надеюсь, что это мероприятие сумеет… вернуть ему уверенность в себе. – Тор на мгновение замешкался. – А ты думаешь, что это плохая идея?

– Трудно сказать. Я понимаю твои доводы. Но если что-то пойдет не так… – Хеймдалл покосился на дверь.

– Я буду рядом, – заверил Тор. – Я со всем разберусь.

– С непосредственной опасностью? Скорее всего. Но что насчет далекоидущих последствий?

Тор напрягся.

– То есть, ты пытаешься сказать, что я должен просто позволить ему прятаться на корабле до самой смерти? – потребовал он излишне резко, зная, что заранее уходит в оборону, потому что на самом деле Хеймдалл, скорее всего, был прав. Хеймдалл же просто ответил ему непоколебимым взглядом, и Тор отвел глаза, поморщившись. – Ну не буду же я сейчас отказываться от своих слов, – буркнул он.

– Нет, – произнес Хеймдалл. – Это однозначно только ухудшит положение. – Он задержал свой внимательный взгляд на Торе еще на секунду, после чего проговорил: – Я надеюсь, что все пройдет благополучно.

– Я тоже, – вздохнул Тор, втайне немного негодуя по поводу того, с какой легкостью Хеймдаллу удалось разрушить его ощущение триумфа.

* * *

Весь путь до поверхности Астера Локи нервно барабанил пальцами по коленям, его плечи были напряжены до предела, а тревожность буквально исходила от него волнами. Тор же вел внутренний спор с самим собой по поводу того, стоит ли ему сказать что-нибудь и попытаться приободрить Локи или лучше сделать вид, что он ничего не замечает?

Однако, стоило им приземлиться, как Тор быстро убедился в правильности своего решения.

Наблюдать за работой Локи – когда _сам Тор_ не являлся его мишенью, – было одно удовольствие. Локи мог запутать почти кого-угодно своими речами, сплетая сети из слов так ловко, что его жертва даже не подозревала о смыкающейся вокруг нее ловушке, пока не становилось слишком поздно. Казалось, что он инстинктивно знал, когда нужно было польстить, а когда поднажать, когда добавить искусный вздох сожаления, а когда скривить губы так, словно прозвучавшее предложение было несомненно ниже его достоинства.

Но куда важнее удовлетворения от того, как ловко Локи обработал торговцев, проложив им путь прямиком к аудиенции в гильдии, контролирующей весь товарооборот на Астере, был тот факт, что он наконец-то походил на _самого себя_. На того Локи, которого Тор знал. И даже на того, которым он был до всех злоключений. Сходство было настолько впечатляющим, что Тор вполне мог представить, будто это всего лишь их очередное приключение. Что они по-прежнему те самые юные и беззаботные принцы.

– Чего это ты улыбаешься? – тихо поинтересовался Локи, пока они сидели в ожидании обещанной аудиенции. На его лице опять начали проявляться легкие оттенки беспокойства.

– Ничего, – отперся Тор, потому что подозревал, что произносить честное «из-за тебя» было не совсем безопасно. – Мне просто кажется, что все идет превосходно.

– Пока, – отозвался Локи.

– Я уверен, что с остальным ты тоже справишься, – заявил Тор. Локи отвел взгляд, между его бровями пролегла глубокая морщинка.

– Я думал, что дальше ты захочешь перехватить инициативу.

– Нет, – радостно открестился Тор. – Даже не собирался.

Локи нахмурился еще сильнее и сцепил руки: большой палец на правой тут принялся теребить ладонь левой в старом и слишком хорошо знакомом нервном жесте. Тор подавил вздох разочарования и решил оставить дальнейшие комментарии при себе.

Однако, как только их пригласили внутрь, волнение Локи полностью испарилось, хотя Тор не сомневался в том, что на самом деле оно все еще бурлило где-то под поверхностью, надежно скрытое от чужих глаз. И тем не менее, Локи был красноречив и убедителен, ухитрившись воззвать к щедрости гильдии так элегантно, что их просьба не походила на мольбу. Тор тихо слушал представление брата в стороне, сдерживая рвущуюся наружу улыбку.

В конце концов гильдия согласилась продать им новый стабилизатор за считанные копейки с условием, что им придется некоторое время подождать доставки запчасти на Стейтсмен. Стараясь не выдавать своего ликования, Тор ограничился легким поклоном и вежливым: «Мы благодарны вам за щедрость».

И только когда они покинули здание и плечи Локи наконец расслабленно опустились, Тор осознал, насколько брат был напряжен все это время.

– Что ж, – пробормотал Локи себе под нос, скорее всего, просто озвучивая собственные мысли, – эта задача выполнена.

– И выполнена хорошо, – заметил Тор и едва успел остановить себя от привычного намерения хлопнуть Локи по спине. – Может быть, отпразднуем перед возвращением на Стейтсмен с хорошими новостями?

Локи на мгновение замешкался, внимательно изучая лицо Тора, а потом вымученно улыбнулся.

– Почему бы и нет?

Тор тут же испытал неимоверную волну воодушевления и заулыбался во все тридцать два зуба. На лице Локи промелькнуло нечто, похожее на облегчение, которое исчезло раньше, чем Тор успел рассмотреть его как следует.

Найдя относительно дружелюбный с виду бар, Тор вошел внутрь и, помучившись немного с полным неизвестных терминов меню, заказал два напитка, которые выглядели наиболее привлекательно. Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд Локи, он уселся и, развернувшись, уставился брату в глаза.

– Что такое? – спросил он прямо. Локи заерзал на месте.

– Ничего, – отозвался он. Тор вскинул брови.

– Либо ты неожиданно разучился врать, либо ты даже не стараешься, – заявил он. Уголок глаза Локи дернулся.

– Ничего, – повторил он настойчивей. – Просто… трудный день. Это была не самая легкая задача. Но я не жалуюсь, – добавил он поспешно, и Тор тут же нахмурился.

– Я ценю твой вклад, – заверил он вместо того, чтобы цепляться за эту фразу. – И подозреваю, что все прошло бы куда менее гладко без твоей помощи.

Локи уставился на собственные руки.

– Я в этом сомневаюсь, – признался он. – Сколько вы уже странствуете? Если бы у тебя действительно было так плохо с красноречием, как ты утверждаешь, то вы бы ни за что не продержались так долго.

«Ага», – пронеслось в голове у Тора. Значит, его уловку все же раскусили.

– Но если ты это знал, – проговорил он, отказываясь от соблазна начать отрицать очевидное, – то почему тогда согласился пойти со мной?

Локи окинул его непонятным взглядом.

– Потому что ты этого хотел, – ответил он так, словно это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся. В животе Тора тут же снова зашевелилось какое-то тяжелое чувство.

Отпив из своего стакана – жидкость оказалась слишком терпкой на его вкус, – он заметил:

– Ты не обязан.

– Я знаю, – осторожно произнес Локи. – Но…

Он так и не закончил свою мысль: его взгляд скользнул за спину Тора, а лицо мгновенно побелело.

– Что? – выпалил Тор, оборачиваясь. В его голове тут же вспыхнуло: « _Это он_ ». – В чем дело? – Он не увидел абсолютно ничего необычного. И совершенно точно никакого Грандмастера. Разве что на них таращился какой-то Крии, сощурив глаза, словно пытался что-то припомнить. – Это он? – прошипел Тор, понижая голос.

– Пойдем отсюда, – натянуто выдавил Локи, но в ту же секунду глаза Крии расширились в узнавании. Он поднялся и направился прямо к ним.

– Я так и думал, – воскликнул он. – Ты сразу показался мне знакомым. – Тор осознал, что тот обращается к Локи, и его лицо закаменело раньше, чем Крии успел развернуться и окинуть его самого оценивающим взглядом. – Покупатель или продавец? – поинтересовался тот, и руки Тора сами собой сжались в кулаки.

– Отвали, – прорычал он. Крии приподнял брови.

– Я просто спросил. – Его взгляд снова переметнулся на Локи. – До какого времени он твой?

В животе Тора вспыхнула ярость напополам с тошнотой. И он так и не смог заставить себя взглянуть на выражение лица Локи.

– Он не мой, – отрезал Тор. – Он мне не _принадлежит_.

Крии недоуменно покосился на него.

– Ты что, новый телохранитель или вроде того? – Тор стиснул челюсти, но Крии только нетерпеливо вздохнул. – Да ладно тебе. Дай мне один час. И твоему боссу не обязательно об этом знать. Можешь оставить все кредиты себе. – Он снова нашел взглядом Локи и предвкушающе облизнулся.

Дикий зверь, пробудившийся в груди Тора, когтями пробурил себе путь наружу, и из его глотки вырвался неистовый рев. Картинка перед глазами окрасилась цветом крови, и он рванулся вперед раньше, чем принял сознательное решение. Одной рукой схватил Крии за горло и двинул кулаком другой ему в лицо, ощущая, как что-то хрустит под костяшками. После чего, выпустив свою жертву, Тор с силой ударил по окровавленной физиономии наотмашь, отправляя Крии прямиком на пол, где тот распластался, тяжело дыша и отплевывая выбитые зубы. Тор тут же шагнул в его направлении с твердым намерением переломать каждую кость в его теле, размозжить череп в лепешку и выдрать этот поганый язык…

Но в его запястье впились ногти Локи.

– _Тор_ , – прошипел он. – Остановись. Нам надо уходить.

Владелец заведения что-то лепетал в стороне. Картинка перед глазами Тора все еще отдавала краснотой и слегка смазывалась по краям, и он не понимал, почему Локи просит его остановиться. Он попытался выдернуть руку, но хватка Локи только усилилась.

– _Тор_. Служба безопасности станции вот-вот будет здесь. И если ты не хочешь застрять в тюремной камере…

– Он должен заплатить, – прорычал Тор низко и угрожающе. Локи издал какой-то странный полупридушенный смешок.

– Ты уже оставил его без доброй половины зубов, и ему крупно повезет, если целители смогут восстановить его нос, – пробормотал Локи. – Мне кажется, что ты ему уже показал. _Пожалуйста_ , Тор.

Это слово сумело пробиться сквозь завесу бешенства. Это « _пожалуйста_ ». Тор с трудом оттащил себя от метафорической грани сначала на шаг, потом еще на один, и кивнул. И тут же услышал облегченный вздох Локи и тихое:

– Спасибо.

Однако, ярость продолжала кипеть внутри него даже после того, как они покинули станцию. Желание вернуться и продолжить начатое – сделать с Крии что-нибудь _ужасное_ – никуда не делось.

Тор заставил себя выпустить рычаги управления из мертвой хватки, опасаясь, что может их попросту переломить.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он у Локи, но его голос все еще не походил на его собственный.

– Все нормально, – неубедительно отмахнулся Локи. Тор обернулся в его сторону, но Локи сверлил взглядом собственные руки, нервно подрагивающие на его коленях. – Мне не следовало идти с тобой.

Тор замотал головой.

– Это не… у тебя должно быть точно такое же право ходить где-угодно и не бояться… никаких _приставаний_.

Этот подонок предположил, что Тор купил Локи для собственных утех. Или что он служит Грандмастеру. Неужели, он действительно походил на того, кто был способен?..

– Он не приставал ко мне, – бесцветным голосом заметил Локи. – Тебе просто надо было сказать, что я не продаюсь.

Желудок Тора подскочил к самому горлу.

– Нет, – почти рявкнул он. – Мне надо было убить его в ту же секунду, как он распахнул свой паскудный рот.

– Тор… – начал было Локи, но не закончил. Его плечи ссутулились еще сильнее, словно он хотел казаться как можно меньше. – Просто… забудь.

– Как я могу просто взять и _забыть_? Он посмел обращаться с тобой как… как…

– Как со шлюхой? – проговорил Локи ломким голосом. – Потому что я ею _был_ , Тор. У него не было ни одной причины предполагать обратное.

Тор невольно повысил громкость:

– Ты его _выгораживаешь_?

Локи вздрогнул и вжался в спинку своего кресла.

– Нет, – поспешно выпалил он. – Нет, я только пытаюсь сказать, что… это вполне ожидаемая ситуация. И вряд ли… последняя. И я бы посоветовал тебе в будущем не… реагировать так же бурно, как в этот раз.

Он отказывался смотреть Тору в глаза.

Тор покачал головой.

– Я не могу этого принять, – жестко оборвал он. – Я не собираюсь просто стоять в стороне и позволять им оскорблять тебя… и принимать участие в этих оскорблениях, не опровергая их предположения.

– Я способен вынести такие оскорбления, – сказал Локи. – Особенно когда они не так уж сильно расходятся с правдой.

Тело Тора прошила насквозь очередная волна взрывоопасной ярости, и он чуть не треснул кулаком по приборной панели, но вовремя успел себя остановить и медленно выдохнул, ожидая, когда отступит бурлящее неистовство.

– Я знаю, что _можешь_. Но не хочу, чтобы тебе приходилось это делать.

Локи заколебался, будто бы желая высказать что-то еще, но в конце концов сник, сдаваясь.

– Твое дело. Я просто… поделился мыслями.

У Тора появилось такое ощущение, будто он на полном ходу споткнулся о невидимое препятствие, и подозрение, что он в очередной раз ляпнул что-то не то. И вся злость неожиданно схлынула.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, – начал он гораздо тише, – что не стоишь защиты.

– Я так не думаю, – отозвался Локи не поднимая головы, и Тор подумал про себя: « _Врунишка_ ».

Остаток пути до Стейтсмена они проделали в молчании. Вал встретила их на выходе из шлюза и, быстро окинув взглядом сначала одного, а потом другого, приподняла брови.

– Какого черта там внизу произошло? – поинтересовалась она.

– Тор вступился за мою поруганную честь, – безучастно бросил Локи. – С вашего позволения, – кивнул он и ускользнул прочь, как рыба, вывернувшаяся из пальцев рыболова.

Вал развернулась к Тору, и тот почувствовал, как болезненно скривилось его собственное лицо.

– Кое-кто его узнал, – пояснил он. – Подошел к нам и попытался… Я избавил его от заблуждений.

– Кое-кто попытался подкатить к Локи с предложением, – расшифровала Вал.

– Кое-кто попытался подкатить ко мне с предложением _продать_ ему Локи, – поправил Тор и тут же почувствовал, как всколыхнулась все еще тлеющая под поверхностью ярость.

– Я так полагаю, что это его кровь засыхает на твоих костяшках, – протянула Вал. Тор коротко кивнул, и она присвистнула сквозь стиснутые зубы, оборачиваясь через плечо в том направлении, где исчез Локи. – Поганое невезение, – резюмировала она. – Но, кажется, он довольно сносно это воспринял?

– Нет, – отрезал Тор. – _Локи_ заявил мне, что я должен просто забыть об этом. _Локи_ , пожалуй, вполне мог бы сказать, что мне надо было взять предложенную сумму… – Он запнулся и судорожно вздохнул. Глаза Вал едва заметно выпучились, и Тор отвел взгляд. – Неважно.

– Он так и сказал? – переспросила Вал.

– Не в _этот_ раз, – мрачно буркнул Тор, проводя ладонями по лицу. – Мне надо выпить.

– Простите, Высочество, – хмыкнула Вал, – но это тебе не светит. – Она снова обернулась в ту сторону, куда ушел Локи. – А ты никогда не думал, что, возможно, тебе стоит найти кого-то, кто сможет стереть весь прошлый год из его памяти, а дальше решать вопросы по мере их поступления?

На крохотную долю секунды Тор _всерьез_ задумался над таким вариантом, но сразу же засунул эту мысль куда подальше.

– Нет.

– Наверное, это самый нравственный ответ.

Помедлив, Тор проговорил:

– Может быть, если бы _ты_ могла поговорить с ним…

– Даже не заканчивай это предложение, – перебила его Вал, вскидывая обе руки. – Я на такое _не подпишусь_. Скорее всего, я сделаю только хуже, а даже если нет… нет уж, _спасибо_. Мне хватает собственной дряни в голове, без добавления чьей-то еще.

* * *

Тор боролся с собой почти час, прежде чем решил все-таки отправиться на поиски Локи. Для начала он без особой надежды проверил комнату брата, и к собственному удивлению в ответ на свой стук услышал опасливое: «Войдите».

– Ты даже не хочешь узнать, кто это? – спросил Тор.

– Я вполне могу догадаться.

Открыв дверь, Тор прошел внутрь. Локи сидел за импровизированным письменным столом и сверлил взглядом какие-то разложенные на нем записи. Тор прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть текст, но не смог разобрать ни слова.

– Я хотел проверить, как ты, – сообщил он, так и не дождавшись реакции Локи.

– Я в порядке.

– Ты не можешь всерьез думать, что я в это поверю.

– Он застал меня врасплох. Но ведь на самом деле он ничего мне не сделал. – Локи пожал плечами. – И нет никакого смысла переживать по этому поводу. – Полуобернувшись, он одарил Тора одной их тех пустых улыбок. – Немного поздно строить из себя оскорбленную невинность.

Тор сжал губы.

– _Я_ очень даже оскорблен.

– Не трать свою энергию впустую. – Локи наконец развернулся к брату всем телом. – Правда, все нормально.

– Но все было не нормально там, – заметил Тор. – Ты был напуган. И хотел, чтобы мы ушли.

– Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты ввязывался в неприятности, – отозвался Локи, но Тор без труда распознал в этих словах ложь.

– Я тебе не верю.

– А тебе и не обязательно верить, – сказал Локи. – Просто… забудь.

– Как я могу _забыть_? – взорвался Тор. – Почему ты _хочешь_ , чтобы я забыл?

Правая рука Локи сжалась в кулак.

– Потому что если ты не забудешь, то я тоже не смогу.

– А так сможешь? – надавил Тор. – Потому что, насколько я могу судить, ты ничего не забыл. Ты прячешься ото всех, сидишь тут в одиночестве и отказываешься принимать мою помощь.

– Если бы мне что-то понадобилось… – начал было Локи.

– Ты бы попросил? Правда? Я сомневаюсь, что ты попросил бы у меня кружку воды, сгорая заживо…

– Да и с чего бы? – вырвалось у Локи, и несмотря на неожиданную резкость в его голосе, Тор почти испытал облегчение. – С _чего бы_ я стал просить, Тор? С какой стати я стал бы просить тебя о помощи, когда это произошло _по твоей вине_? Это ты _бросил_ меня там и ушел, не оглядываясь…

Но стоило только Тору подумать, что он наконец-то – _наконец-то_ – сумел пробиться сквозь броню Локи, как тот осекся. Кровь отлила от его лица, рот с силой захлопнулся, а глаза испуганно расширились. Он судорожно втянул в себя воздух будто от приступа внезапной боли и тут же опустил взгляд в пол.

– Прошу прощения, – пробормотал он поспешно. – Я не имел в виду… я знаю, что мои обвинения не справедливы.

Тор ошарашенно заморгал, совершенно сбитый с толку такой разительной переменой. Однако, его озадаченное молчание, кажется, только заставило Локи ссутулиться еще сильнее.

– Мне не следовало срываться на тебе, – выпалил Локи, начиная говорить все быстрее и быстрее. – Это было… я знаю, скольким тебе обязан.

Тор покачал головой, ощущая снова заворочавшееся в животе беспокойство.

– Ты ничем мне _не обязан_.

Локи сглотнул, и его взгляд метнулся куда-то в сторону.

– Обязан, – возразил он. – И я… я благодарен. Правда.

– Локи, – медленно проговорил Тор. – Я на тебя не сержусь.

Локи быстро покосился на него из-под опущенных ресниц и на мгновение замер в полной неподвижности, а потом наконец расслабился.

– О, – выдохнул он. – Хорошо.

Тор заставил себя рассмеяться.

– Неужели ты правда думаешь, что меня могут разозлить несколько твоих язвительных комментариев, сказанных в пылу спора? Это едва ли твой худший проступок. Даже за один этот последний год.

Это предполагалась как шутка, как безобидная подначка, но Локи вздрогнул.

– Я знаю, – отозвался он нетвердым и слегка осипшим голосом. – Я знаю, что был… жалким подобием брата. И всего остального, – добавил он с натянутой усмешкой. – Но я… я правда постараюсь быть лучше. Клянусь. – На последнем слове в его интонациях прозвучала смутная нотка отчаяния, и Тор нахмурился, чувствуя, как продолжает нарастать беспокойство.

– Я тебе верю, – сказал он ровно и размеренно. – И в последнее время ты зарекомендовал себя… очень полезным.

– Что еще я могу сделать? – спросил Локи, и, может быть, в другой ситуации Тор воспринял бы эту фразу как горькую самоиронию, если бы не этот взгляд, серьезность тона и сосредоточенная готовность в его позе, точно…

Точно у пса, замершего в ожидании команды хозяина.

Желудок Тора провалился куда-то в пятки.

– Ничего, – произнес он. – Тебе ничего не надо делать.

Он надеялся, что этот ответ хоть немного успокоит Локи, но тот напрягся еще сильнее.

– Локи, ты же знаешь, что я не… – Тор замолк, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу. – Тебе не нужно пытаться заслужить свое место здесь. – Исходящая от Локи нервозная энергия никуда не делась, и Тор попытался подыскать еще какие-нибудь слова, которые смогли бы донести до цели неожиданно ставшую такой важной идею. – Знаешь, я просто… рад, что ты со мной.

Локи отвел взгляд.

– Я знаю, – пробормотал он, но Тор прекрасно понял, что это едва уловимое замешательство означало недосказанное « _пока_ ». И неожиданно ему вспомнились другие слова Локи: « _Я делал то, чего он хотел. И когда он был доволен, я тоже был доволен_ ».

« _Может быть,_ – подумал Тор, перебарывая дурноту, – _Локи не столько чувствовал себя освобожденным, сколько просто… переданным новому хозяину_ ».

Тор едва не попятился от этого неожиданного озарения. К его горлу подкатила тошнота, потому что это удивительным образом объясняло все странности в поведении Локи, который просто соскользнул в привычную роль, которую так долго играл для Грандмастера. И Тор не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, как привести брата в чувство.

Он шагнул к Локи, но тот сначала шарахнулся от него, а потом замер. Тор, стараясь не обращать внимания на порожденную такой реакцией болезненную судорогу в животе, медленно поднял руки.

– Локи, – позвал он осторожно, – это всего лишь я. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Локи облизнул пересохшие губы.

– Пока, – выдавил он хрипло и тут же вздрогнул, кажется, потрясенный собственными словами не меньше Тора. – Я не…

– Нет? – перебил его Тор прерывающимся голосом. – Неужели ты правда веришь, что я…

Локи отказывался смотреть ему в глаза.

– Нет, – проговорил он. – Нет, конечно же нет.

– Прекрати мне _врать_ , – сорвался Тор, повышая голос. Локи снова дернулся и отшатнулся, и Тор едва сдержал желание поморщиться. – Просто… ответь на мой вопрос. Пожалуйста.

– Я не знаю, – наконец выдохнул Локи после длинной паузы, все еще отказываясь встречаться взглядом с братом. – Я не хотел ничего предполагать. И я бы… осторожность в суждениях показалась мне более разумным подходом, потому что… не могу представить, что у тебя еще осталось терпение, когда дело касается меня.

Чем больше кусочков головоломки вставало на место, тем меньше Тору нравилась постепенно вырисовывающаяся картина.

– Но ты же мой _брат_ , – воскликнул он.

Локи бросил на него еще один взгляд из-под ресниц и заметил:

– Это не гарантирует мне неприкосновенности. И не должно, – поспешно добавил он, словно осознав, что переступил какую-то незримую черту.

Тор уставился на него в полной растерянности. Наверное, где-то существовали какие-нибудь правильные слова, которые нужно было сказать, но он был слишком ошарашен неожиданно открывшейся перспективой. Тщательно контролируемые реакции Локи и эта постоянная нервозность были не просто результатами плохих воспоминаний – отголосками работы Грандмастера. Это все брало начало куда глубже и было гораздо темнее и кошмарнее, потому что в центре проблемы находился _сам Тор_.

Где-то в глубине души он понимал, что это была не совсем правда. Что «дрессировка» Грандмастера играла в сложившихся проблемах ничуть не меньшую роль. Но в данный момент Тору так не казалось. В данный момент ему казалось, что во всем этом был виноват _он сам_.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, – произнес он тихо.

– Сейчас хочешь, – непреклонно уточнил Локи, хотя в его голосе можно было различить едва заметное подрагивание. – Я не хочу испытывать твое терпение.

– Испытывать мое?.. Неужели ты правда считаешь меня настолько взбалмошным? – возопил Тор. – Веришь, что я способен так просто отвернуться от своих друзей?

– От друзей – нет, – согласился Локи. Дрожание в его голосе ощутимо усилилось. – Но ведь это определение к нам не относится, верно?

Эта фраза врезалась в Тора, точно удар под дых. Было в интонациях Локи что-то такое – мучительная боль пополам с усталым смирением. Словно то, что он озвучил, являлось… давным-давно предрешенным исходом, неоспоримым фактом. Тору хотелось схватить Локи за плечи и как следует встряхнуть. И, наверное, именно так бы он и поступил, если бы не боялся собственными глазами увидеть, как Локи опять шарахается от него. И единственное, что он сумел сказать, продираясь сквозь внезапное головокружение, это:

– Я не Грандмастер.

Локи вздрогнул.

– Я знаю.

– Но ты ведешь себя так, словно я – это он. Словно я – хозяин, которому необходимо угодить. – Локи промолчал, и Тор зажмурился. – Это не то, чего я хочу.

– Тогда чего ты хочешь? – спросил Локи. И это был все тот же нелегкий вопрос, потому что даже несмотря на то, что Тору хотелось на него ответить, он боялся, что тогда Локи просто предоставит ему желаемое. Потому что Тор этого хочет. Вне зависимости от того, чего хочет _сам Локи_. И тогда его брат продолжит ускользать все дальше и дальше до тех пор, пока совсем не потеряет себя в трясине притворства, вылепляя из себя того, кем он на самом деле не является.

Тор сделал глубокий вдох и постарался аккуратно подобрать правильные слова.

– Не важно, чего я хочу, – проговорил он. – Это не главное.

На лице Локи появились смутные намеки на паническое отчаяние, словно Тор уже загнал его в угол и припер к стене.

– А что главное?

– Главное… – Тор запнулся. – Главное то, что я не Грандмастер и не собираюсь обращаться с тобой так, как это делал он. Я не собираюсь… отворачиваться от тебя... И я _надеюсь_ , что тот факт, что этого до сих пор не произошло, является достаточным доказательством, – произнес он и тут же пожалел об этом. Потому что несмотря на то, что он вовсе не планировал, чтобы это прозвучало именно _так_ , оставлять Локи с постоянно нависающей над головой завуалированной угрозой, после всего, что с ним произошло… Но Локи даже не попытался возразить. Однако, весь его вид буквально вопил о желании немедленно сбежать. – И если я действительно чего-то хочу, то это чтобы ты… _поговорил_ со мной! Прекратил прятаться и отгораживаться от меня. Прекратил делать вид, что все _в порядке_ , когда это явно не так…

Локи дернулся. И на одно мимолетное мгновение в его маске появилась трещина, за которую Тор тут же ухватился.

– Я не дурак, – заявил он. – И я не стану потакать тебе в твоем притворстве и делать вид, что Грандмастер не причинил тебе никакого вреда.

– Нет, – сухо и натянуто отозвался Локи. – С какой стати ты стал бы мне потакать, когда речь заходит о моих желаниях… – Он резко оборвал себя, но это был еще один маленький разлом. И если бы Тору только удалось сорвать эту _сводящую с ума_ маску и заставить Локи признать вслух то, что им обоим и так уже было известно. Вскрыть эту нагноившуюся рану и дать ей наконец возможность начать заживать…

– Действительно, с какой бы стати, когда эти желания причиняют тебе вред? – парировал Тор. – И ты постоянно это делаешь. Всегда отгораживаешься ото всех вместо того, чтобы попросить помощи. Это просто несусветная _глупость_.

Дыхание Локи участилось. Он практически вибрировал на месте, словно пытался сдержать нечто огромное, грозящее вот-вот вырваться наружу.

– Некоторые вещи не требуют обсуждения.

– Согласно тебе, _никакие не требуют_ , – огрызнулся Тор, намеренно добавляя в голос нотки раздражения и разочарования. Благо, и того, и другого у него сейчас было в достатке. – Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что, может быть, именно в этом и заключалась проблема с самого начала? В том, что ты никогда мне ничего _не говорил_? Что ты ни разу _не упомянул_ , что злился на меня или был обижен? И теперь ты делаешь абсолютно тоже самое…

И то, что до сих пор вынуждало Локи сдерживаться – чем бы оно ни было, – наконец поддалось.

– Хочешь, чтобы я поведал тебе все тошнотворные детали? – почти истерично выкрикнул он. – Такой рассказ тебя устроит? Хочешь знать все, что он со мной делал, что я позволял ему с собой делать? Позволял им всем? Хочешь знать, как _именно_ они меня использовали? Как они меня _трахали_ до тех пор, пока на моем теле не осталось ни одного чистого места? Ничего, что все еще принадлежало бы _мне_? И мне казалось, что я заперт в этой шкуре, _в пустой оболочке_ , которую всего-то нужно было оставить позади, но я не мог. И меня передергивало от каждого прикосновения, но в конце концов и это ощущение прошло, и меня охватило полное онемение.

Тор изо всех сил старался не шевелиться. Он не хотел этого слышать, но все равно заставил себя внимать.

– Хочешь знать, как это было? Что я был не просто… _шлюхой_ , я был _вещью_ , собственностью, которую можно было купить и продать, вышвырнуть и подобрать обратно? И все это время он ухитрялся заставлять меня прыгать на задних лапках ради его одобрения, потому что он сразу доходчиво объяснил, что если я откажусь, то не будет больше никакого меня. И потому что его одобрение было единственной хотя бы _относительно_ хорошей частью моей чертовой жизни. – Глаза Локи подозрительно поблескивали, но Тор не мог определить, от чего: от ярости, от слез или от всего вместе. – Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал, как перестал сопротивляться, потому что это было абсолютно бесполезно и потому что я слишком устал от бесплотных попыток? И что мне удавалось убедить себя продолжать _дышать_ , только когда я старался поверить, что я сам этого хотел? И иногда… иногда я _правда хотел_.

Тор с трудом удержал себя на ногах.

– Ты можешь, – выдавил он, стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе. – Ты можешь рассказать мне что угодно, если хочешь.

Локи судорожно вздохнул.

– Я не хочу, – выпалил он. – Я _не хочу_ , в этом все дело. Это _ты_ хочешь. Ты жаждешь, чтобы я тебе выговорился, будто это способно каким-то образом изменить то, что произошло и как это меня изменило. И кем я теперь стал. – Его рука потянулась к темному пятну на шее. – Ты не можешь меня _исправить_. И все это не имеет значения.

– Конечно, имеет, – возразил Тор.

– Нет, не имеет. – Локи втянул в себя воздух и сгорбил плечи, напрягаясь, будто готовился встретить неминуемое негодование брата. И часть Тора действительно желала возмутиться. Но ведь на самом деле он злился не на Локи. – Ты не _понимаешь_. И не… не проси меня объяснить, – добавил он, когда Тор открыл рот.

– Почему нет? – поинтересовался Тор. Резкость, просочившаяся в его интонации, наверное, была ошибкой, но ему не удалось ее сдержать.

– Потому что у меня нет объяснения! – снова повысил голос Локи. – Я ничего не могу тебе дать. Не могу сказать ничего такого, что смогло бы тебе помочь.

– А как насчет того, что сможет помочь _тебе_?

Локи отвел взгляд.

– Ты уже сделал достаточно, – проронил он. И Тор подумал, что, скорее всего, это значит вовсе не то, что ему бы хотелось. « _Ты уже сделал достаточно. Ты вручил меня ему на блюдечке и ушел, не оглядываясь_ ».

Какая-то часть Тора порывалась начать оправдываться. Сказать, что он не мог знать наперед. Но эта часть оказалась слишком слаба под натиском неподъемного чувства вины. Тор снова попытался подыскать подходящие слова, и на этот раз с его языка сорвалось:

– Прости.

Локи дернулся, его взгляд тут же снова сфокусировался на брате.

– Я не… ты не должен передо мной извиняться.

– Должен, – проговорил Тор. – Или… или, если и не должен, то, по крайней мере, _хочу_. Я поступил легкомысленно, оставив тебя там в таком… уязвимом состоянии. Я не подумал о возможных последствиях. Я просто предположил, что ты сумеешь выбраться из этой переделки, но мое решение не подкреплялось ничем, кроме этого предположения.

Локи выглядел таким напряженным, словно его вот-вот начнет трясти. Он неуверенно покосился на Тора, и на этот раз тот узнал этот взгляд. Локи пытался расшифровать его настроение, его невербальные сигналы, и угадать, какого ответа он ожидает.

– Ты не обязан ничего говорить, – сообщил Тор и почти сразу добавил: – или делать. Я просто подумал, что _я_ должен это сказать.

Локи сглотнул и качнулся на пятках назад, а потом снова вперед, хотя, кажется, не отдавал себе в этом отчета. Он даже не попытался начать спорить… но ведь теперь от него едва ли можно было этого ожидать, верно?

– Ты ошибся, – неожиданно почти шепотом пробормотал Локи. – В том, что ты сказал перед тем, как ушел.

Тор постарался вспомнить, какие именно слова он тогда использовал, и почувствовал, как его сердце проваливается куда-то вниз.

– В чем именно?

– В том, что я способен на большее. – Локи усмехнулся, тихо и очень горько. – Я никогда не смогу этого достичь. Теперь я это вижу. И все мои ошибки… их причина в том, что я целился слишком высоко. Хотел слишком многого. Пытался быть кем-то большим, чем… – Он не закончил. – Мне следовало догадаться раньше. Но за неимением лучшего… за неимением лучшего я должен быть благодарен Грандмастеру хотя бы за то, что он мне это объяснил.

– Нет, – возразил Тор. – Это не правда. Он хотел, чтобы ты так думал, чтобы ему было проще тебя контролировать…

Локи улыбнулся, криво и печально.

– Ему не требовалась помощь в том, чтобы меня контролировать. Это едва ли можно было считать сложной задачей.

У Тора болезненно свело живот.

– Тогда просто потому, что он мог. Это не значит, что он говорил правду. – Локи промолчал, но Тор слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы принять эту тишину за отсутствие аргументов. – Локи…

– Тебе не обязательно в чем-то меня убеждать, – тихо заверил тот.

Тор прикрыл глаза.

– Дело не в _убеждении_ , – выдохнул он. – Дело в… твое восприятие искажено. Грандмастер… он влез к тебе в голову и извратил твои мысли. – Локи просто продолжал терпеливо за ним наблюдать, будто ждал, когда брат наконец израсходует весь свой словарный запас, и это _выводило Тора из себя_. Ему хотелось схватить Локи за плечи и _встряхнуть_ , и орать на него, пока до него наконец не дойдет, насколько неправильным является все то, что он только что сказал.

Но Тор знал, что это не принесет никакой пользы. А может быть, еще и добавит вреда. В конце концов, этот Локи может просто кивнуть и согласиться, опустить глаза в пол и отгородиться от мира еще одной стеной, слегка подкорректировав в угоду Тору свое представление одного актера.

Сглотнув, Тор опустил голову.

– Скажи мне, что я должен сказать, – попросил он в отчаянии. – Скажи, что мне _сделать_.

– Пожалуйста… – Голос Локи дрожал так, словно он едва сдерживал слезы. – Пожалуйста, уйди, Тор. Прости, я не… я просто…

Тор открыл было рот, собираясь начать спорить, но потом снова закрыл и обреченно сник.

– Ладно, – проговорил он. – Ладно. Я пойду.

По крайней мере, Локи его о чем-то попросил, – подумал он про себя. Но это едва ли приносило успокоение. И он боялся, что своими попытками сделал ситуацию еще хуже.

* * *

Помятый, вымотанный и находящийся на грани отчаяния Тор ретировался в собственную комнату зализывать раны. Тяжело плюхнувшись на край кровати, он подобрал валяющуюся крышку от бутылки и принялся подбрасывать ее в руке, мысленно прокручивая в голове все, что он сказал и сделал с момента возвращения Локи, и методично разбирая, что еще он мог бы, хотел бы и должен был бы предпринять.

Больше всего он жалел, что не может поговорить с матерью. Тоска по ней неожиданно обострилась настолько, что начала походить на удар ножом прямо в сердце. Тор попытался представить, что она могла бы сказать, но понял, что не знает. Или Сиф… что бы посоветовала она? И где она вообще? Локи сказал, что отослал ее из Асгарда, но не знает, где она находилась, когда Асгард пал. Вольштагг и Огун, наверное, тоже могли бы что-нибудь подсказать. И, наконец, Фандрал мог хотя бы его рассмешить.

И Тор уже подвел их всех. И теперь терял Локи.

Он улегся на кровать и уставился в потолок, стараясь вообразить свой следующий разговор с братом.

« _Ты не обязан ничего мне доказывать. Единственное, чего я хочу, это чтобы ты поправился. Я только хочу знать, как тебе помочь_ ».

« _Скажи мне, чем я могу помочь?_ »

А что, если он действительно ничего не мог сделать? Что, если теперь так будет всегда? Локи будет таким всегда? Что, если Грандмастер так качественно обработал его брата, что необратимо его изменил? Оставил свою черную отметину не только на шее Локи, но и прямо на его душе?

« _Нет_ », – подумал Тор, ощущая очередную волну дурноты. – « _Нет, я отказываюсь в это верить_ ».

« _Я отказываюсь это принимать_ ».

Однако, его страхи по поводу того, что он сделал ситуацию только хуже, кажется, начали осуществляться, потому что Локи не показался даже мельком ни на следующий день, ни еще день спустя. Как и в прошлый раз он будто бы попросту исчез с корабля, но теперь уже невозможно было отрицать тот факт, что причиной таких перемен являлся сам Тор. Тор, которого так и подмывало немедленно броситься на поиски или пойти и поскрестись в закрытую дверь брата, как провинившийся кот. Но он засунул эти желания поглубже: ему казалось, что попытки дотянуться до Локи прямо сейчас с большой вероятностью приведут только к тому, что тот убежит еще дальше. Или не убежит, но этот вариант, пожалуй, мог оказаться даже хуже.

Все, что Тор мог сделать, это терпеливо ждать.

И терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной.

« _Скажи мне, если увидишь его_ », – умоляюще попросил он у Хеймдалла. И искал родное лицо в каждой толпе, попавшейся ему на глаза, прекрасно зная, что вряд ли найдет. А еще сходил до комнаты Локи и постучал, но не стал пробовать открыть дверь. И снова и снова прокручивал в голове, что именно он сказал бы Локи при следующей встрече. Дотошно выстраивал правильные слова и представлял, потакая собственным слабостям, что в этот раз Локи действительно его услышит и поймет и дела наконец начнут налаживаться.

Так прошло три дня. Потом четыре. Раздражение внутри него вело непримиримую войну с беспокойством и усталостью, и беспокойство побеждало в этих баталиях все чаще и чаще.

По завершении пятого дня Тор снова остановился у комнаты Локи и постучал, а потом прислонился лбом к двери.

– Ты можешь со мной не разговаривать, – проговорил он, – но, если ты здесь… пожалуйста, дай мне какой-нибудь знак, чтобы я хотя бы знал, что ты жив?

Ответа не последовало. Конечно, возможно, это всего лишь значило, что Локи не было в комнате… что он нашел какое-нибудь другое укромное место. Или, может быть, он вообще не хотел отвечать.

А может быть, это значило, что произошло нечто ужасное. А вдруг Локи попытался самостоятельно выдрать диск из своей шеи?

Или даже причинил себе какой-нибудь вред гораздо более намеренно?

На восьмые сутки после утомительного дня, занятого разрешением различных мелких неурядиц, Тор переступил порог своей комнаты и тут же застыл идеальной статуей. На его кровати, подтянув одно колено к груди, прислонившись затылком к стене и прикрыв глаза, сидел Локи. Он выглядел просто кошмарно: бледный, но с нездоровым румянцем на щеках, впалыми щеками и темными кругами под глазами. И на одно ужасающее мгновение Тору показалось, что он не видит признаков дыхания.

– Здравствуй, Тор, – произнес Локи тихо, и Тор бросился вперед, краем уха уловив изданный им самим невнятный звук.

– Локи, – воскликнул он хрипло. – Норны, ты… ты _болен_?

Такое случалось нечасто, но не было чем-то немыслимым, и когда Локи был маленьким… теперь Тор часто гадал, а не была ли его восприимчивость к болезням, которые прочие дети едва замечали, как-то связана с Йотунским происхождением и жизнью среди Асов.

– Я не знаю, – отозвался Локи. Тор подошел ближе и прижал ладонь к его лбу, который оказался горячее обычного.

Тор встревоженно поджал губы.

– Мы должны отвести тебя к целителю.

– Я не хочу. – Локи повернул голову, уворачиваясь от ладони брата. – Мне кажется, что я просто… устал.

– У тебя жар.

– Я не могу уснуть. – Локи наконец приоткрыл глаза, но только совсем чуть-чуть. – Я изможден, но все равно не могу уснуть. Я подумал, что, может быть, здесь… – Он замолчал, но Тор только нахмурился, ожидая продолжения. – Я подумал, что здесь может быть проще, – в конце концов признался Локи совсем робко.

– Проще? – переспросил Тор. Локи отвернулся, оставив для обозрения только свой профиль.

– Раньше было, – сообщил он едва слышно. – И, наверное, какая-то часть меня… какая-то часть меня все еще верит, что ты способен исправить что угодно.

Тор вздрогнул, словно Локи ударил его прямо в грудь. И ощущения тоже были похожими. Но тем не менее, откуда-то из глубины его сознания вынырнула мысль: « _Я все еще могу, если только ты мне позволишь_ ». Даже несмотря на то, что он отлично понимал, что это не правда. Что все не так просто. Что он не может просто взять и исцелить Локи. И, может быть, никогда не мог.

– Оу, – все же сумел выдавить он несколько секунд спустя.

Локи дернулся.

– Ты не должен, – пробормотал он. – Это не твоя забота. Я это знаю.

– Если бы я только знал, как… – начал было Тор, но оборвал себя и продолжил иначе: – если у тебя есть хоть какие-нибудь идеи, как…

– Нет, – сказал Локи и встрепенулся. – Я… прощу прощения. Я не ожидал твоего возвращения. Я, пожалуй… – Он начал подниматься, и Тор протянул к нему руку в попытке остановить. Локи тут же застыл и напрягся, и Тор поспешно отдернул руку.

– Не надо, – проговорил он, но осекся и, помолчав, пояснил: – то есть… ты не обязан уходить. Не ради меня. – Он с трудом отыскал в себе силы на улыбку, которая все равно получилась чрезвычайно жалкой. – Только если ты _сам_ этого хочешь… но не думай, что ты должен. Ты мне… не мешаешь.

Локи заколебался на мгновение, а потом сел обратно, но той недавней уязвимости и след простыл. Теперь его поза была напряженной и настороженной, и Тор с трудом подавил желание тяжело вздохнуть.

Вместо этого он тоже присел на кровать, оставляя достаточно свободного пространства между ними, и уставился прямо перед собой вместо того, чтобы сверлить взглядом Локи.

– Помогло? – спросил он в затянувшейся тишине. – Хоть немного?

– Пребывание здесь? – Плечи Локи опустились. – Не знаю. – Он выдержал небольшую паузу. – Я понимаю, что ты… хочешь помочь, Тор. И знаю, что не упрощаю тебе задачу. И я тоже понятия не имею, что мне с собой делать. Я все это _вижу_ … но не могу _остановить_. И я знаю, что тебя раздражает или даже сводит с ума мое… – Локи судорожно вздохнул. – Мне кажется, что он меня сломал. И я никак не могу понять, как мне теперь собрать вместе все эти осколки.

Тор втянул в себя воздух.

Ему хотелось упрямо заявить, что _это не правда_ , но он сдержался. Кроме того, разве у него самого не проскакивали такие же мысли? Разве он сам не боялся того же?

– Пока, может быть, – признал он, осторожно выбирая слова, – но это не значит… никогда. И… и даже если я не могу ничего _исправить_ за тебя… я хочу хотя бы быть рядом. Чтобы слушать. Или… даже не слушать, если ты не хочешь говорить, просто… если ты хочешь приходить сюда, чтобы просто посидеть, вне зависимости от того, тут я или нет… ты можешь это делать. И если ты _хочешь_ , чтобы я был здесь, то можешь меня об этом попросить. И если… и если не хочешь. Об этом тоже можешь попросить.

Локи неровно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Падающий сверху свет отбрасывал резкие тени на его скулы.

– Я бы вернулся, – произнес он. – Если бы он не нашел меня, я бы… я бы придумал, как последовать за тобой. Даже несмотря на то, что ты ошибался по поводу моего… потенциала.

– Я не ошибался, – отозвался Тор, чувствуя, как от слов Локи в его груди пробуждается приятное тепло, даже если у него не было ни единого шанса проверить, правда ли это. В конце концов, именно на такой исход он когда-то надеялся. – Я был прав. И если бы я только… если ты можешь поверить хотя бы в одну сказанную мной вещь, то поверь в эту. Ты способен гораздо на большее чем то, что из тебя пытался сделать Грандмастер. Ты лучше, чем… та роль, которую ты играл все это время.

Локи все еще отказывался смотреть на него.

– Откуда ты это знаешь?

– Я твой брат. Разве я не должен знать?

– Ты много чего обо мне не знаешь. – Локи покачнулся, но выровнялся раньше, чем Тор успел определиться, стоит ли пытаться его поддержать. – Тор, разве ты никогда не устаешь от всего? Разве тебе никогда не хочется, чтобы это все просто… закончилось?

Страх ледяными мурашками сковал тело Тора, и в его памяти всплыл образ Локи, болтающегося за краем Биврёста, и то, как все эмоции на его лице в одно мгновение сменились полным измождением, прямо перед тем, как он разжал пальцы.

– Локи, – выпалил он с внезапной тревогой. – Если ты думаешь о том… если собираешься… навредить себе…

Локи моргнул, а потом изобразил слабый и крайней неубедительный смешок.

– Нет, Тор, – ответил он. – Не собираюсь. Я осознаю, что это доставит тебе куда больше проблем, чем разрешит для меня.

Паника обосновалась в груди Тора пульсирующим комком.

– И не последней из них будет тот факт, что ты _умрешь_ , – рявкнул он чересчур громко и тут же пожалел об этом, когда Локи дернулся. Но, опять же… зато теперь брат _наконец-то_ повернулся в его сторону, и Тор заставил себя поубавить обороты. – Какие бы обиды ни стояли между нами… я не могу принять такой исход.

Выражение, появившееся на лице Локи, нельзя было в точности описать как… удивленное. Но сходство было достаточно близким, чтобы больно ранить.

– Ты так не думал, – тяжело проронил Тор. Локи только пожал плечами и опустил голову.

– Выражение «оно того не стоит» приходит на ум.

– Не мне, – твердо заявил Тор. Плечи Локи едва заметно расслабились.

– Но это правда, – пробормотал он. – Я так устал. Я продолжаю умирать, но почему-то все еще здесь. Рассыпаюсь на осколки, только чтобы потом подняться и идти дальше. И иногда…

– _Я_ рад, – перебил его Тор. – Я рад, что ты здесь. Со мной. Если бы это только хоть что-нибудь значило.

– Значит, – отозвался Локи. – Больше, чем я могу… Но это не меняет того факта, что я чувствую себя… _испорченным_. Словно я сижу здесь, как гниющая падаль, отравляющая Асгард, который ты так стараешься воскресить.

Тор с новым яростным и жестоким рвением представил, как сворачивает шею Грандмастеру. Или, может быть, разрывает ему глотку зубами.

– Ничего подобного, – проговорил он уверенно. – За все это время ты принес нам только пользу. И даже если… даже если бы ты совсем ничего не делал, это все равно была бы неправда. – Локи промолчал, и Тор добавил: – я серьезно.

Выдержав продолжительную паузу, Локи вздохнул.

– Я бы хотел тебе поверить, – сказал он, – но даже когда я слышу твои слова, какой-то крохотный голос в моей голове шепчет: « _Это всего лишь его доброта, его великодушие_ ». – Он пожал одним плечом. – Но я все равно благодарен.

« _Почему?_ » – хотелось взмолиться Тору. – « _Почему ты мне не веришь?_ » Но на самом деле он не думал, что на этот вопрос существует легкий ответ. Недоверчивая природа самого Локи. Несколько веков лжи. И из последнего: старания Грандмастера, который буквально разобрал его брата на кусочки, изломав настолько, что Локи был уже не способен – и не хотел – сопротивляться.

И что теперь Тор мог со всем этим сделать?

– Прости, – произнес Локи снова, и Тор покачал головой.

– Тебе не за что извиняться.

Локи на мгновение покосился на него, а потом слегка наклонился вбок, прислоняясь к плечу Тора.

– А мне кажется, что есть.

– А я говорю тебе, что в этом нет необходимости. – Он не стал двигаться, чтобы приобнять Локи за плечи, потому что боялся, что если привлечет внимание к этой близости, то брат, скорее всего, немедленно отстранится.

– Я должен идти, – пробормотал Локи, но так и не пошевелился.

– И в этом тоже нет необходимости, – мягко заметил Тор. Локи вздохнул.

– Я этого не заслуживаю, – прошелестел он. – Я не заслуживаю тебя.

– Ты прав ровно на половину, – сообщил ему Тор. – Ты действительно этого не заслуживаешь, если под «этим» ты понимаешь то, как ты сейчас себя чувствуешь. Но если ты имеешь в виду проведенное здесь время… то я не могу с тобой согласиться. И если ты не способен в это поверить… то поверь хотя в то, что я говорю искренне.

Голова Локи тяжело опустилась на его плечо. И на этот раз Тор зашевелился и очень осторожно приобнял брата одной рукой за плечи. Часть его испытала прилив тоски от того, какой хрупкой теперь казалась эта близость… насколько сильно она отличалась от той непринужденной нежности, которая существовала между ними когда-то. Но в основном он был просто рад тому, что Локи, вздохнув, не отстранился, а даже немного расслабился.

– Иногда мне хочется, – начал было Локи, но запнулся. – На станции Бералла, – проговорил он после небольшой заминки. – Когда ты меня увидел. Ты мог тогда просто уйти. Почему ты этого не сделал?

– Мне это даже в голову не пришло, – сказал Тор. – Ни на одну секунду. – Он попытался улыбнуться. – Я никогда не умел уходить от тебя. Даже на Сакааре… я знаю, что это вряд ли послужит тебе утешением, но я почти не смог.

Локи сглотнул.

– Жаль, что смог, – выдавил он так, словно через силу признавался в чем-то постыдном. Тор тоже прикрыл глаза.

– Мне тоже.

– И ты совсем… – Локи издал какой-то невнятный звук. – Тебе совсем не казалось, что, в некотором смысле, я получил по заслугам?

У Тора на мгновение перехватило дыхание.

– Нет, – ответил он. – Нет. Я бы никогда… ни на секунду.

Локи длинно выдохнул.

– Рад это слышать.

На Тора снова навалилась тоска. Его рука на плечах Локи сжалась чуть сильнее, но он заставил себя расслабиться.

– Мне жаль, что ты столько времени думал иначе, – произнес он.

– Не твоя вина, – заметил Локи. Его язык начал слегка заплетаться. А когда он повернул голову и уткнулся лицом в плечо брата, прижимающаяся к коже Тора щека показалась тому очень горячей.

« _Разве нет?_ » – промелькнуло в мыслях у Тора, но он решил оставить этот комментарий при себе.

– Ты уверен, что тебе не нужен целитель?

– Нет, – отозвался Локи. – То есть, да, уверен. Мне просто нужно отдохнуть.

– Ты собираешься уснуть прямо на мне? – поинтересовался Тор, пытаясь придать голосу шутливую интонацию.

– А можно? – спросил Локи с небольшим запозданием. Тор удивленно моргнул, и Локи едва слышно усмехнулся. – Это так… глупо, правда? Но я помню… когда мы были детьми и мне снились плохие сны, я пробирался к тебе в комнату. И ты, не просыпаясь до конца, пододвигался, освобождая мне место, а потом обнимал меня и… и иногда ты будто бы становился моим щитом. И отгонял кошмары. – Он хмыкнул. – Какие нелепые вещи вспоминаются в такие моменты.

– Они не нелепые, – возразил Тор.

– Очень нелепые. Но все равно спасибо, – вздохнул Локи, все еще не предпринимая попытки отодвинуться.

Тор на мгновение заколебался, но потом все же повернулся и аккуратно обнял Локи обеими руками, прижимая его к себе так осторожно, точно пойманную в ладонях птицу. Он опустил подбородок на макушку брата, и даже если их поза получилась весьма неловкой…

– Я теперь гораздо больше, чем был тогда, – сообщил Тор. – И могу отгонять более крупные кошмары.

Локи, который, кажется, превратился в неподвижную статую с того самого момента, как Тор его обнял, рассмеялся. Тихо и коротко, но все же это был смех.

– Думаешь?

– По-моему, это логично.

Локи затих на несколько секунд, а потом снова расслабился, наваливаясь на брата.

– Может быть, – пробормотал он. – Может быть, ты прав.

– Есть только один способ узнать наверняка, – проговорил Тор как можно беззаботнее, хотя на самом деле чувствовал себя так, будто крадется по тонкому льду. Локи едва заметно содрогнулся, и Тор каким-то шестым чувством ощутил идущую в нем борьбу.

Наконец из него вырвался судорожный вздох, граничащий со всхлипом.

– Может быть, совсем чуть-чуть?

Из всех эмоций, разом атаковавших Тора, самой яркой оказалось облегчение.

– Сколько пожелаешь, – пообещал он. – Сколько тебе нужно.

Кровать была слишком маленькой. И их позу трудно было назвать удобной. Но Тор прижал Локи к себе, как когда-то в детстве, и притворился, что не слышит его рваного, заикающегося от попыток сдержать слезы дыхания, которое постепенно замедлилось и превратилось в тихое сонное посапывание.

« _Наконец-то_ », – подумал про себя Тор. – « _Норны, пожалуйста, позвольте ему хоть немного отдохнуть_ ».

Локи проспал всю ночь. Беспокойно, но без пробуждений. И, может быть, Тор был тут совершенно не при чем. Может быть, он просто вымотался настолько, что его тело не позволило ему вынырнуть обратно в реальность.

Но, может быть и нет.

Может быть, это было начало.


End file.
